THE GARDEN OF MISERY
by Miru Amai
Summary: COMPLETELY REWRITTEN Soda and Pony find a girl in the middle of the night. She wont say where she came form, or anything about herself. Darrys letting her live with them? How will all this effect the gang, and what happenes when she reveals her past? COMP
1. the garden of eden

**okay everyone, quick authors note. This is in fact a rewritten version of the Garden of misery. It will have the same story ploy, just a differant way of getting to it. I hope you all like it very much. Please read and review. If you don't like it please stop reading and please don't leave a nasty flame, it's immature and I have no time for it, thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE OUTSIDERS. i DO HOWEVER OWN EDEN, THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

**THE GARDEN OF MISERY**

**CHAPTER #1**

**THE GARDEN OF EDEN**

It was a cool night in Tulsa. My brother Sodapop, and our friend Two-Bit, decided that I needed to go out and about again. After my friend died a few weeks ago and my other friend landed in the cooler again I hadn't gone anywhere but school and home. So tonight we were going to the drive in. I don't much like the drive in really. They always play some pointless beach movie playing the beatles. I don't hate the beatles, but Elvis is truely the king. Like usual Soda and Two-Bit were laughing it up about something, and I just quietly walked next to them. We were about to turn the corner on Pine Avenue when something caught my eye.

It looked like someone was slowly walking down the street, in the middle of the road. The closer they got the better I had to look at them. It was a girl with knee length black hair, and she looked kinda tattered. Wait, she wasn't tattered, she's beat up.

"Soda!" I called out to my older brother.

He was laughing at something, but he must have seen the girl too because he suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Soda called out.

The girl stopped walking and looked over towards us, it was kinda creepy, the lights hit her eyes just right and she looked like the living dead.

"Hey! Do you need any help?" Soda tried again.

This time the girl raised her hand for a moment before her whole body fell forward and she collapsed in the middle of the road. Me, Soda, and Two-Bit waisted no time. We sprinted towards her.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

Soda put his ear to her chest for a moment.

"She's got a heartbeat. I think she's just knocked out." Soda panted out.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Two-Bit shouted.

Soda looked at me for a second and then seemed to be thinking about something.

"We got no choice. Lets bring her to the house." Soda said.

Two-Bit walked off saying it was a bad idea, but we had no choice. We couldn't just leave a girl out in the middle of the raod, especially when she was so beat up. So Soda picked her up and carried her to the house. I on the other hand was working it all out in my head, Darry was gonna kill us.

"What the hell is this?" Darry yelled the minute we walked in the door.

I knew it.

"She passed out in the middle of the road." Soda said setting her on the couch.

"This ain;t a hospital Soda!" Darry yelled in panic.

"I know that! What were we supposed to do? Leave her out in the middle of the road to get hit by a car?" Soda yelled back.

"She looks like shes been hit by a car!" Darry said now calming down a little.

Soda just stood there looking at Darry with a look that clearly said, 'Well-if-you-want-her-gone-then-you-get-her-out-because-i wont-do-it'. Darry just sighed and shook his head.

"Pony, go get some water and a washcloth. We can at least clena her up a bit until she wakes up." Darry sighed.

I did what Darry asked. But then I discovered that they both wanted me to clean her up. So I did. I was going gently over the bloody mess that was her face, and slowly getting off all the dired blood I saw she was actually really pretty. I had to put a bandage over her let eye though. I had realized halfway through getting her face clean that the cut over her eye was pretty deep and still bleeding. But then she started to wake up.

"Hey guys, she's waking up!" I called darry and Soda out of the kitchen.

I felt everyone flinch including myself when she opened her eyes, well at least the one that wasn't covered. It looked so starnge, her eye. It was like...an eclipse of the moon. The outside ring of her eye was a bright dark blue, and the inside looked like a misty gray blue, like a cloud over the moon.

"Where the hell am I?" The girl asked sitting up a bit and looking from Me, to Darry to Soda. She had a slight brooklyn accent, but I think i'm the only one who noticed.

"Don't get up. Your at the Curtis house. My brthers brought you here. You passed out in the street." Darry said calmly.

"Where do you live? I'm sure your parents are worried somethin' aweful. We should get you home soon." Soda grinned.

The girl started to scratch her wrist a little bit, like a nervous twitch.

"I...Um...I don't...I don't really...live...anywhere." The girl stuttered.

We all looked at each other for a minute in disbelief.

"Well you have to live somewhere. Everyone comes from somehwere." Darry said.

"I used to live with my parents, but now I don't." The girl said.

"So you ran away form home?" Soda asked.

"I never ran away from anything." The girl said in a dark whisper.

We all sat there for a minute. This girl had to come from somewhere, people don't just fall out of the sky.

"Look if you don't want to tell me where you live it's fine. But I need a number to call your parents, they'll be worried sick." Darry said.

"I don't have parents." The girl answered.

"What do you me-" Darry tried but I cut him off getting the sens that this girl didn't want to talk about it.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

The girl looked at me as if in disbelief for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just...no ones asked me that in ages." The girl said.

I just stared at her, Was she lving under a rock or something for a while?

"My names Eden, Eden Larka." The girl answered.

"Thats a pretty name. I'm Ponyboy Curtis, and thease are my brothers, Sodapop Curtis, and Darry Curtis." I smiled.

"Your real names are Sodapop and Ponyboy?" edn asked cocking her head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup, says so on our birth certificates." I smiled.

"Is Eden your real name? Or do you just like to brag about being so pretty like the garden?" Soda grinned at her.

Eden smiled for a minute but nodded her head that yes, Eden was her real name. After the moment was gone Eden stood up.

"I should get going. It's late. I don't wanna trouble you anymore then needed. Thanks for everything though." Eden smiled and headed towards the door.

"Where you going? I'll give you a ride home." Darry said.

"I already told you, I don't have a home, and I don't need a ride so it's cool." Eden said.

"It's dangerous out there at night. If you've got nowhere else to go at least stay the night here." Soda said.

"I don't know. I don't wanna bother you all." Eden said.

"Don't worry. It's not a bother, we usually have three extra people over on a normal night." Darry said.

Eden still looked sceptical. Maybe it's because she realized shed be staying in a house with three boys.

"We don't bite. Alls you really have to worry about is three guys who like to eat chocolate cake fro breakfast and blast Elvis in the morning." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll take the couch then." Eden said.

Soda stood in front of her insisting she take his bed for the night. She said she didn't want to, but then Soda lied saying he had to get upearly tomorrow and the couch was the only place that he could do that. Me and Darry knew it was a lie, he hated that couch, it killed his back to sleep on it. But only when Soda plopped down refusing to get up, and fake smoring, did Eden finally agree to take his bed in our room.

"You can wear this. I know it's kinda big, but I don't exactly have any girls cloths." I smiled handing her a shirt three sizes to big for her.

"It's cool. Unless your mom's got a shirt I could borrow." Eden said.

"My mom died a few years ago." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Eden mummbled.

"It's okay. I'm alright with it now." I lied with a smile.

Darry convinced Eden to take a shower, and I ran to the all night store for a toothbrush for her. We told her it was just a spare one so she wouldn't keep saying that she was bothering all of us. Finally we all went to sleep, Soda was passed out on the couch, Darry had gone tobed, and I finally crawled into my own bed for sleep. Eden had layed down a few minutes before me.

"Hey Eden, do you live on the streets?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's not to bad though." Eden replied from next to me.

"Why do you live on the streets?" I asked.

"Well, it's not by a matter of choice. If I had somehwere to go I'd go there, it'd be much better then living outside. But i've done it before. It's no big deal." Eden said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Eden didn't answer.

"Eden, where are your parents?" I asked again.

"Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies." Eden replied.

I decided to let it go for now and get some rest. In the morning I woke up to two things, One, Eden had rolled over in her sleep and was hugging my neck. Two, Steve and Two-Bit came bursting into the room.

"Whoa! You get lucky Ponyboy?" Steve asked.

"You guys kept her here?" Two-Bit asked.

I got up carefully and dragged the guys away from my room so as not to wake up Eden. In the kitchen Me, Soda, and Darry explained to the guys what happened. They were'nt worried, they knew we'd never do anything bad to a girl. But they were wondering the same thing. Where had she come from? I didn't tell the guys about Eden admitting to me that she lived on the streets, I figured that was a personal and private matter for her.

We all stopped talking however when we heard her walk into the kitchen. I turned around to see her dressed in a pair of my old jeans, that fit her nicely, a little baggy, but nicely, and one of my black undershirts as a tanktop. She had her hair down and brushed, man, it was longer then I thought. It really was knee length.

"What?" Eden asked.

Everyone was staring at her.

"Can't we look at you?" Two-Bit asked.

"I suppose, I don't know what for. I don't even know you." Eden replied sitting down next to me.

"I'm Two-Bit. I was with thease guys last night when they found you." Two-Bit introduced himself.

"I'm Steve, and honey you are something to look at." Steve winked.

"Why, never seen a girl before?" Eden asked.

"No, just never seen one in this house is all." Steve laughed.

There was a long pause.

"Well, I better get goin'. I hope you dont mind about the cloths, mine look like complete shit. Here's a buck fifty for em though. It's all I got for now. But I can pay you more later if you'd like." Eden said trying to hand me some money for the cloths.

"No it's alright, you can have those. I don't wear them anymore." I smiled pushing her hand away.

Eden looked around at everyone.

"I don't need your charity okay?" Eden snapped handing me the money again.

"It's not that. I really don't wear those anymore. I was gonna throw 'em out. No sense in payin' me for 'em." I said pushing her hand away again.

"Whatever. Thanks again for everything." Eden smiled and waved at us walking towards the door.

Soda quickly got up and ran to stand in front of the door.

"Where are you gonna go?" Soda asked.

"I dunno. Somewhere. Why?" Eden asked him.

"Look you cannot sleep on the streets. If you've got no home,and no parents, then it means you lseep on the streets. And I can't have that." Soda grinned.

"I can take care of myself thanks. Can I go now?" Eden asked.

"And go where?" Soda asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." Eden said.

"And your not answering mine. So let meask again. And go where?" Soda asked seriously.

Eden looked from him to the door for a few seconds.

"I don't know okay. What kinda house is this? A halfway house or somethin'?" Eden asked sitting on the couch.

"No, we just don't want people to get hurt. Why don't you stay here for a bit? Winter's coming up real quick. You could get seriously sick out there." Soda said sitting in front of her.

"I don't have a way to pay you." Eden sighed.

"Well thats fine, this ain't a hotel." Soda smiled.

"Thats it i'm outta here." Eden siad getting up and going to the door.

"Can you cook?" Darry suddenly called out standing up.

"What?" Eden asked looking at him.

"Can you cook?" Darry repeated.

"What moron can't?" Eden replied.

"Can you clean?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, it's not hard. Why?" Eden asked.

"You can stay here, and cook and clean for room and board." Darry said.

"I cook all meals?" Eden asked.

"Yes." Darry nodded his head.

"And when you say clean you mean clean right. Like bathroom, living room, laundry, that sort of thing?" Eden asked.

"Yeah." Darry said.

Eden loked at him for a minute.

"Alright then. I'll stay. Just...I dunno...make a list for me or somethin'." Eden said heading out the door.

"Where you going?" Soda asked.

"On the porch. It's a little rude to smoke inside when people are eating." Eden said.

Eden kept her promise. She stayed.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SO FAR SO GOOD? I'M TRYING TO STAY AS CLOSE ASA POSSIBLE TO THE OLD VERSION WITHOUT MAKING IT THE SAME THING. DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE CHANGES. NOT BAD ONES. I'M IMPROVING THE STORY IS ALL. PLEASE REVIEW . OH, AND IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. THANKS.**


	2. Bedsprings and Boxes

**Okay everyone. sorry for the wait, but no ones really read or reviewed...that i know of. I haven't had any reviews :sniffle: Makes me feel stupid for writting this, but i'll keep writting and updating for anyone who does end up reading this . Anywho. Here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Please review. I would like to start thanking my reviewers in the begining of chapters. And I am loking for a beta reader...so yeah. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE OUTSIDERS. S.E.HINTON HAS THAT HONOR. I DO HOWEVER OWN EDEN, THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, AND THE STORY ITSELF. THANK YOU.**

**CHAPTER #2**

**BEDSPRINGS AND BOXES**

**EDEN'S POV**

This is kinda wierd. I have no idea why I said I'd stay here. I mean. I don't even know these guys. Shit. I'm stuck now. It's either here or...No! Don't think about that you idiot. Just be happy they're giving you a place to stay and not asking questions. Well, at least thier not badgering you for an answer. Lets hope it stays that way.

I went back inside and watched as Darry and Soda left for work, then Ponyboy went to school. Darry said today alls he wanted me to do was try to figure out where I wanted to sleep while I was staying here. I don't know. But I don't want to take over Soda's bed for that long.

"...How long **AM** I going to be here?" I asked myself.

I didn't know. I could just up and leave, before these guys get to know me. If that happens they'll be like everyone else. Everyone except for one person. But I haven't seen him in so many years. I don't even know where he is. I wish I did. I could really use his help right about now.

"I guess I can take a look around for now." I said to myself.

I explored the house a bit. I knew Soda and Ponyboy's room already. I didn't think it would be polite to go into Darry's room, so I left that alone. There was another door in the hall. It turned out to be a closet, Filled with crap and useless junk.

"Hmm, I don't know whats important...I'll just have to get some boxes and organize this." I said.

So I headed out to find the local grocery store. It's funny ya know. I've lived here on and offfor aboutsix years now and I still have no idea where anything is. Well, I never did leave the house, that might explain it. As I was walking, trying to find the market, I saw a couple outside of thier house with a bunch of furniture. Maybe they know where the store is.

I walked up to the house slowly, walking around the tables with stuff piled on them and the furniture.

"Excuse me." I called to the woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, what can I help you with? Were you interested in the chair?" The woman asked smiling as she walked up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are here for the yard sale right?" The woman asked.

"Is that why you stuff's out on the lawn?" I asked seriously, I guess she thought it was a funny joke, so I went with it.

"So, what were you interested in?" The woman smiled.

"Well actually. I'm sorry. I must have mislead you. I actually was just wondering where the grocery store is, seeI need some boxes." I smiled.

"Well, the stores just up the street and to the left. But if you need boxes i'd be glad to give you some. I was gonna throw them out anyways." The woman smiled.

I nodded thanks and she went for them. Her and her husband emerged from thier house a few minutes later with four boxes just big enough to fit all the junk from the closet.

"You new here?" The man asked.

"Kinda yeah." I laughed.

"Looking for any furniture?" The man laughed.

"Yeah. But I can't afford it just yet. Thanks for the boxes, and the directions." I smiled and began to walk home.

"Well hold on just a second. What kind of furniture are you looking for?" The man asked.

"Just a small bed and a small nightstand. Nothing big." I said.

"Wait here for one minute okay?" The man asked.

I nodded my head and stood on thier lawn waiting as they both went inside again. I was feeling kind of stupid just standing there like a fool with boxes in my hands on a strangers front lawn.

"Would this be too big or too small?" The man asked as he came from the house.

I looked around to see him holding a small mattress that looked just big enough for me to fit on. I nodded my head.

"You can have it if you like. We tried to sell it a few times at these yard sales...but no one seems to have any use for a bed this small." The man said.

"There's also a small nightstand, it's awefully tiny though. I'm not sure if it'd even be worth your while." The woman added.

"I dunno. I'd feel real bad taking this stuff from you. I mean, I can wait. I can come back in a week with some money for you." I said, I was dead honost. I may have lived...inside for quite sometime, but I had manners.

"It's really not necessary. We can't sell it. And to be honoest, if you don't take it today...well...lets just say the garbage men won't like us very much for making them work hard." The man smiled.

About half an hour later I had a ride home and help to get the mattress in the door.

"Thank you so much again for everything Ron." I waved as the truck pulled out of the driveway.

I got to work first by clearing out the things in the closet...or at least the abyss these boys called a closet. I sorted everything in the four boxes. One box for anything paper, one for cloth materials, one for breakables, and the last was for junk.

"Well I'll be." I smiled at the clean and now empty closet.

It was actually a walk in closet. I hadn't noticed while cleaning it out, but it was a pretty nicely sized walk in closet. I looked over at the mattress I had leaning against the wall, and back to the closet. The closet was about seven feet long, and about five feet wide. Like I said, it was a big walk in closet. The mattress was six feet long, about about three feet wide, kinda awkward shaped, but man luck must have been on my side today. It would fit perfectly. I'd have my own room to sleep in, and I had my own mattress. The nightstand was tiny, with only one drawer about six inxhes deep. But I didn't have many cloths anyways. And when I did get some cloths I could just put them under the mattress.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I found some wooden blocks big enough to put under the corners of the mattress so that it came four inches off the ground, and it was suppotive enough to where the mattress wouldn't fall out from under me when I laid on it.

"This is perfect!" I smiled a real smile for the first time in...well...I can't remember.

After getting my 'room' set up, getting sheets on the bed, I put the boxes away in a corner of the living room. I took a look around and saw there wasn't really any cleaning to be done just yet, the place was pretty nice already. So I decided to get started on what I was gonna make for dinner.

"Do these boys even eat?" I asked.

The fridge was completely empty.

"Guess I should go to the store." I sighed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**PONYBOY'S POV**

When I got home from school Eden was already starting to make dinner. It smelled great. It's so nice to come home to that. The smell of something cooking, I haven't had that since mom and dad died.

"Oh your home. You have a good day?" Eden asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah it was cool. Smells great." I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm making a chicken broccolli casserole for dinner." Eden said.

**(Authors note: Okay, chicken broccolli casserole, is the shit, it is the most awesomest food on this planet. Don't ever buy it at a resturant. It only tastes good when you make it at home. sorry. had to saythat.)**

I looked at her for a moment.

"You know how to make that?" I asked.

"Well yeah. It's pretty easy. I just opened the cookbook and followed the directions." Eden laughed.

"Your using mom's cookbook?" I asked shocked.

Eden stood there looking at me for a moment like she was a little unsure of herself.

"I hope it's not a problem. It was just sitting in the closet today when I cleaned it out, and I thought I'd make something from it. This was marked off as 'Pony's favorite', so I figured I had a good chance of making something you'd all like." Eden said.

"It was marked?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I'll put it away." Eden said turning to get the book.

"No!" I yelled out.

She stopped and looked at me.

"It's fine. Really. It's just. I haven't had that since...well...you know. It...It really makes me happy to know she remembered it was my favorite." I smiled.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Did you say you cleaned out the closet?" I asked suddenly.

Eden nodded her head.

I couldn't beleive it. The task me and my brothers fought over so many times until it was forgotten, was done. I don't even remember half the stuff that was in there. We haven't opened that closet door in almost two years.

"Well, you'd better get started on homework if you've got it. I'm sure your brother won't like it if you leave it for last minute." Eden said.

I couldn't argue with her.

Later that night after Soda and Darry came home we all sat down for dinner. The gang wasn't over yet, so it was just the four of us.

"Wow. This is great Eden, tastes just like moms." Soda smiled.

"Well, it kinda is." Eden replied quietly.

The table went quite...eeirily quiet. Like in those movies when someone confesses to something and everyone gets ready to jump them. Me and Soda waited. It was Darry's move before we could do anything.

"You made it perfectly kid." Darry said.

We all laughed in relief and continued eating.

"So where'd you find the cookbook?" Darry asked.

"In the closet today when I cleaned it out. Don't worry, I didn't throw anything away. I don't know whats important to you all or anything. It's all sorted into a few boxes right in the living room behind the cabinet." Eden said quickly.

Again, the table went quite. But I knew it was a good quite, shocked, but good.

"You took on the monster?" Soda asked in awe.

Eden nodded her head.

"It wasn't to hard." She said.

"Your first day here, I didn't ask you to do anything, but you did that. I gotta say, I like you more and more every second kid." Darry laughed.

"Thanks. I just got bored. So after I did that, I saw there was nothing in your fridge, so I went and got you all some grocery's. There's more chocolate milk, and sandwich meat in the fridge, plus the stuff for dinner tonight. But that was all I could get." Eden said.

"You didn't have to do that." Soda smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to repay you guys some way for taking me in." Eden replied.

"Thank you. But you don't have to next time okay?" I smiled.

I didn't want Darry and Soda to start embarressing her about it. I have no idea why they can't just accept a nice gesture.

"So did you figure out the sleeping part?" Darry asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm gonna sleep in the closet." Eden smiled.

That's about when Soda, Darry, and myself dropped our forks and stared at her. She looked back at us like what she said was nothing at all.

"What?" She asked.

"You cannot sleep in a closet!" Darry yelled.

"Yes I can! Look at this! It's big enough for the mattress and my little nightstand. I have just enough room to change my cloths." Eden defended herself.

"It's a closet!" Darry raised his hands above his head to exagerate his point.

Me and Soda had been eating our dinner and watching this now for about five minutes.

"You think she's really gonna sleep in the closet?" Soda asked.

"I dunno. She's already got it cleaned out, and put a mattress in there. Now she just has to get past Darry." I replied.

"Hmm...Think he'll say yes?" Soda asked.

"Not a chance in hell." I said.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Fine! Fine! Fine. ...If you want to sleep in the closet, you can. But first. You need to tell me where you got these, and you need to let me put a light in here." Darry said pointing to the bed, nightstand, and ceiling.

"Thank you. Well, I went looking for some boxes to put the stuff in the closet away neatly, and I came across a yard sale, they said they couldn't sell the mattress or nightstand, and that I could take it because if I didn't it was going in the trash. So I took 'em. No I did not lug them home, the couple gave me a ride. and yes a light is needed so thank you, and for your information I am used to smaller spaces then this. To me this is big, and it's not like i'll be spending my time in there all day. It's just a place to sleep and store my clothing okay?" Eden said walking away to start cleaning the dishes.

We had all now stopped what we were previously doing and stared at Eden. Did she just say...what we thought she said.

"Eden." Darry almost whispered.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Why are you used to smaller spaces then that?" Darry choked out.

**And this, my loyal reviewers. Is called a cliffy. I shall leave it off here. I am so cruel. So mean. So dazzalingly good at this that you can't hate me for long . Just playing about that last part. Nah, I do have the next chappy started. But i've never done a really tense cliffy like this before. Thought i'd give it a try. Maybe if you give me enough reviews i'll post the next chapter by tuesday. But we shall see...:insert evil laugh here: Until next time, as the MCR shirt says, from the razor to the rosary :wink:**


	3. Ask no questions i'll tell no lies

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all of your reviews. I want to thank you all now and answer your questions. So remember for this time around. If you've got a question, ask, i'll answer it in the next chapy .**

**THANKS TO:**

**Mab - I'm glad you like it. And I will keep updating until this story is complete**

**Ashelly - Yes I did move things a tiny bit fast, but if you've ever read the original things moved ten times faster then that . I will try to slow it down a bit**

**Iloveponyboy - :Gasp: Please don't hate me, I've just never done a really good cliffy before. I needed to. But here it is per your request The next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**alex - I'm sorry. I never meant to kill anyone...wow, never thought i'd ever say that ...here's the next chapy, please don't die.**

**Rikki K - thank you so much. I know, no offense taken, I know the old version was very quick, blunt, and well, boring. Not entirely, just not detailed. I'm glad you like this version as much s I do.**

**CraszyAlchemistgrl1017 - Well now you can stop crying, sorry I made you cry, because here's the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Rice - Lol, I love your review. It's reviews like yours that let me know you really like it . I think you may just get your wish. Well, not Jhonny, but I may let Dally live, you'll just have to read to find out :wink:**

**Okay, that's everyone. You all are such great reviewers. So here is the next chapter. I tried my best to update as soon as possible, I hope it was quick enough .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, S.E.HINTON HAS THAT GREAT HONOR. I DO HOWEVER OWN EDEN, THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER #3**

**ASK ME NO QUESTIONS AND I'LL TELL YOU NO LIES**

**EDEN'S POV**

I dropped the dish that I was currently washing and heard it shatter into a million pieces in the sink, but the deathly quite that had taken over the house was much louder. How could I slip up like that? I can't tell them the truth, they'll kick me out for sure. I don't wanna live on the streets again. I panicked as I tried to think of something to say. I didn't want to lie. But telling the truth was out of the question.

"Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies." I repeated my infamous line.

It was always the best way to avoid answering someone, yet not lie to them. Apparently Darry didn't find that answer good enough though.

"Eden I want a real answer." Darry said.

I feel kinda bad, he looks scared at what my answer may be. How could he be though? He doesn't even know me.

"Look just forget I said anything okay? It's better that way. Now, does anybody want anything from the store since i'm going?" I smiled.

Soda stood up in front of me.

"Eden, please answer the question." Soda said looking on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said before rushing out the front door and down the street.

I had no idea where I was headed, but I knew I couldn't stay in that house right now. They had questions they wanted answers to, but I couldn't answer them, and godamn it I can't lie. I mean I can. But for some reason I really didn't want to lie to these guys. Thier the only people so far who were nice to me, just for the sake of being nice, decent, human beings.

**BACK AT THE CURTIS HOUSE**

**PONYBOY'S POV**

I can't beleive it. It's a simple question. But she can't answer it. I mean, she just rushed out of here like a bat out of hell. What was she trying to hide.

"Maybe she didn't mean to say that. Maybe she slipped up." I said aloud on accident.

"You mean, maybe she's hiding something?" Soda asked.

"Of coarse she's hiding something. If she wasn't she would have answered us, not run out of here at eight at night!" Darry yelled in frustration.

"It's eight o'clock?" I asked.

"Yeah. And it's colder then hell frozen over out there. I don't know what she's thinking just running out of ehre without a jacket at least." Darry sighed.

Before anyone could say anything else I ran to my room, grabbed two coats, and ran out of the house. I needed to find Eden.

**EDEN'S POV**

I shivered as I walked up the street towards the market. I needed a pack of smokes anyways. So it's not like this walk was entirely pointless. But damn was it cold. Why the hell did I have to slip up like that?

"I don't wanna go back." I said to myself.

I knew if I went back they'd badger me to answer thier questions, and I just couldn't. And eventually, it would end up just like all the other times...I really didn't want that for these guys.

"Hey, can I get a pack of the cheapest menthol one hundreds you got?" I asked the store clerk.

She reached up and grabbed a pack and put it on the counter.

"Okay, that'll be eighty cents. And I need to see your I.D." The clerk smiled.

"Sure, just a sec." I smiled back.

I patted my pant pockets and started digging in them. There was a bit of a line behind me.

"I'm sorry, Let them ahead of me will ya? I need to find my I.D. and some change." I smiled.

The lady did as I said. I looked at the people in line, and finally everyone was too busy looking through thier purchases, I looked back at the store clerk, she was busy rining something up on the register. I grabbed the pack and slipped it into my pocket.

"Damn, Never mind then." I said and walked away and out of the store.

I was walking away, hoping Id gotten off, when someone came up behind me and took hold of my shoulder.

"Hey!"

I wiped around ready to either punch or try to explain myself in an 'innocent' way. But then I realized it was just Ponyboy.

"Jesus kid! Don't ever scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry. It's just, I was running after you." Ponyboy smiled.

I just looked at him for a minute.

"You came after me? Why?" I asked really confussed.

"Well for one, it's colder then hell out here. So put this on will ya'?" Ponyboy smiled handing me a coat.

I put it on feeling much warmer then before. It made me kinda glad that he followed. But now I was a little paranoid that he might start asking about my slip up.

"I also came to tell you, that if you don't wanna answer our questions just yet then it's cool. I mean, you still don't really know us just yet. So, it'd be wierd for you to tell your life's story to a bunch of strangers." Ponyboy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I kinda hope that eventually you'll feel comfortable to tell us more about yourself. But, when your ready." Ponyboy said.

"Your brothers feel the same way?" I asked.

Ponyboy nodded his head.

"They won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable okay?" Ponyboy asked.

I nodded my head with a smile.

"Alright then, lets get you back home. It's freezing out here." Ponyboy laughed.

On the walk back to the house I kept thinking about that. Home. I've never had a home before. I didn't really think of this as my home. Just anther pit stop on the way. I'd stay here just long enough to get some money together to go out and find who I was looking for. I needed him more then anything else in the world right now.

**BAKCAT THE HOUSE**

**PONYBOY'S POV**

"Look who I found?" I called.

Darry and Soda came out of the kitchen looking from me to Eden. Darry opened his mouth to say something, and I knew it would be to ask her the same question. So I shook my head no, and he took the hint.

"So what did you go to the store for?" Darry asked instead.

"Just a pack of smokes. Sorry for running out like that. It's just...ya know. I really don't like to talk about my past. Ever." Eden said.

"It's cool." Soda smiled.

"For now." Darry added on.

Eden went back to doing the dishes, after cleaning out the broken plate from the sink. Then there was tension in the room. Even though the television was on and Darry was reading the paper. It was deadly quite again.

"So, can we at least ask where your parents are?" Soda asked.

Eden looked at him for a minute.

"I guess so. Thier dead. We did live around here before it happened. But like I said. I didn't want to end up in a home, so I just left." Eden answered.

"So your from around here? I've never seen you in school before." I said.

"Well, I don't really go to school per say." Eden smiled.

"Well then, looks like we'll have to get you signed up for it then." Darry said.

"You can try. But I don't really want to go." Eden said.

"Well if your gonna live here, you gotta go to school." Darry said sternly.

Eden fought him on the subject for a little bit, but when Darry asked why she was putting up a fight she just shrugged and went to bed.

I guess feeling wierd about her staying here was normal. But, that wasn't it. It wasn't just becuase she was some stranger we found and took in. There was something else. Something mysterious about her. That, and I felt that if she did leave, I'd feel real bad about it. But I don't know why. It was just the curiosity I guess. I needed to know more about her. She was so secretive, but in a sneaky way. I knew my brothers felt the same way. But I knew they wouldn't admit it either.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Hey Eden, I thought you said you didn't have any money." Darry asked at the breakfast table suddenly.

"Yeah. I don't. Why?" Eden asked.

"How'd you buy smokes, and food for the house?" Darry asked.

"Easy. I didn't." Eden simply said.

I heard Darry's fork clatter and Soda's chair slide back away from the table a little bit.

"What?" Eden asked seeing Darry glaring at her.

"How'd you get those things?" Darry asked trying to hide his anger, but failing.

"Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies." Eden said.

"Eden. Answer my question." Darry said sternly.

"I stole it alright? It's no big deal. I wasn't caught or nothin'." Eden raised her voice.

"You stole it! How the hell did you steal all that?" Darry yelled.

"Hmm, let me think. I went into the store, put the stuff in my bag, and walked out. What do you think I did?" Eden asked.

Darry got up and stormed around his room for a few minutes before coming back into the kitchen and pointing his finger in her face.

"No more stealing!" Darry yelled.

"Fine. Now get your hand out of my face." Eden spat out.

"Promise me!" Darry yelled ignoring her.

Eden slapped his hand with so much force that it bounced off the table.

"Fine! Don't ever stick your finger in my face again got it?" Eden yelled back getting up and going to her 'room'.

We all looked at each other for a minute.

"What was that all about?" Soda asked.

"If you ask me the girl is PMSing." Two-Bit laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPY. BUT IT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW. DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE DRAMA, AND AN EXPLAINTION FOR EDEN'S PAST, SLIGHTLY. WE'LL FIND OUT WHY SHE'S USED TO SMALL SPACES. AND THE CHAPPY AFTER THAT WE FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HER PARENTS, AND WHO IT IS SHE'S LOOKING FOR. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Can't escape the past,

**Sorry for taking sol ong to update everyone. thank you to all my reviewers. I promise I will thank you all personally next chapter. I'm a little flustered and just wanted to get this chapter posted for you guys as soon as possible**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, S.E.HINTON HAS THAT WONDERFUL PRIVILAGE, I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY, THE PLOT, AND EDEN.**

**CHAPTER #5**

**CAN'T ESCAPE THE PAST,  
**

**EDEN'S POV**

I didn't really know where I was going at first. It was raining pretty hard and I could hardly see my hand in front of my face it was so dark. But when I finally stopped walking I looked up and saw I was in front of a half burnt house that looked close to ruins.

"I'm home." I whispered and went inisde.

**PONYBOY'S POV**

I refused to speak to anyone for the first week that Eden was gone. I wouldn't let anyone into her 'room' either. Darry had tried to go in to throw away all of her things but Soda stopped him. I was blocking the closet door and refused to move. I didn't even hear what they had said. I was so lost in my own mind. I can't tell you whats got me so hung up on her leaving. But it just got to me really bad.

"Pony, dinners ready." Soda knocked quietly on our bedroom door.

I didn't answer him. Me and Darry had recently gotten into a huge argument about Eden. I wanted to go look for her. Darry told me it was out of the question. Since then of coarse I hadn't eaten or spoken to anyone. I hadn't left my room even, I didn't care that I was missing school or that Darry was giving me a hard time. I kept to my room.

"Do it now!" I heard Soda's angry voice at the door.

He had just pushed Darry through the doorway into my room. Darry looked at the floor. Sighed heavily then looked up at me.

"You can go. You've got one week to find her. If there's no sign of her you give up, come home, and start going back to school. Now for the love of god if your gonna start tonight your gonna need energy so please come and eat some dinner." Darry said sternly.

I couldn't say anything. I just nodded my head in thanks and understanding. I ate some dinner, cleared my plates more like it. Then I hopped up and ran with Soda out of the house and down in the direction Eden had run off in last week. It was a long shot. But I figured, what do we have to lose?

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**PONY'S POV**

We still have had no luck. But Soda's being great about coming with me to find her.

"I dunno, maybe we should just give up." I sighed.

Soda glared at me for a minute then stalked off without another word. I followed after him. I was about to apologize when I saw he was talking to a homeless man.

"Her names Eden. She's about his hieght, really thin, long knee length black hair...and um...her eyes, well thier kinda hard to descirbe." Soda said.

"I know her. Your talking about the girl with the crazy moon eyes. I know about her. I don't reckon you go lookin' for her though. She's crazier then anything. And I heard she went and killed her parents." The man whispered while looking around wildly.

"Well we really need to know where she is. Could you tell us?" Soda asked.

"I suppose...But whats in it for me?" The man asked grufly.

"I'll give you fifty cents to let us know where she's at." I said without hesitation.

The man held his hand out. I gave him a quarter.

"You'll get the other half when you tell us where she is." I said sternly.

"Alright. There's an old house up on Windmill Road, it's half burnt up. I hear it's because she tried to burn it down. You can't miss it. Everyone else moved out of there years ago, houses all cleared out. It's the only one on the street." The man said.

I thanked him and gave him his other quarter, then me and Soda set out to find this place. Turns out Windmill Road was a good three miles away from the rest of the town. And the old man was right, it was the only house on the street and looked halfway burnt.

"Just looking at this place is giveing me the creeps." Soda said.

I knew what he was feeling. It felt like being in a horror film and your about to get killed because your dumb enough to go into the haunted old house on a dare. But I had to see if she was here.

"We have to see if she's here. I promise if she's not we'll stop looking for her right away." I said.

Soda nodded his head and we both walked up to the house an inside.

It smelt musty and charred. Half of the house on the inside was the same as the outside, burnt. You could see that it once was a very beautiful home. But now it lay in ruins. In the entrance there was a huge room with an old fireplace. A hallway that led to the kitchen, the celler, a closet, and a case of stairs.

We decided to split up and look around a bit.

"Ponyboy!" Soda called out in a quite panick stricken voice.

I walked over to see he had opened the closet. There was very little space in here, a moldy old blanket and...

"Are those...bloody fingernail marks?" I asked.

Sure enough they were. They started out real low to the ground, the lower ones looked so old, but the ones higher up were bigger and freasher.

"What the hell happened to her?" Soda gasped.

"I dunno. Lets get away from here. We'll check upstairs real quick alright? If she ain't here we're leaving." I said trying to keep my voice calm but failing.

We climbed the stair to see a nice spacious walkway that went in a square. There were four doors up here. Me and Soda discovered the first was an extemely dirty bathroom. The second looked like it should belong to a little girl, but was hardly ever touched. There were partially burnt porcelien faced dolls and an open closet with nothing but a single blue dress hanging from the inside, the bottom singed badly. The third was nothing but an empty room with a window, no furniture in here or anything, it looked as thought the fire hadn't even touched this room. There was only one door left.

"I got a bad feeling about that room." Soda said quietly.

"Well hang on a sec. I wanna see the second room again real quick I said.

But only a few steps towards the room and I heard Soda gasp loudly. I looked around to see him holding his hand to his mouth with a look of pure terror on his face. I ran over and shook him for a moment.

"Soda! Soda whats wrong?" I asked frantically.

But Soda just kept staring straight ahead of him. I looked where he was looking and saw why he had such a reaction. He had opened the last door, and inside the room had a bed, a dresser, was half burnt...and completely covered in blood. There were blood spalters everywhere, smeared handprints made of blood, and finally outlines of bodies. All in dried blood, and all over the room.

"Soda lets get out of here." I whispered.

I was about to pull him away completely when I heard something. A voice, singing faintly. I left Soda where he was and carefully walked into the room. Afraid for what was in there and what it might do to me. But when I was fully in the room I looked over towards the window to see a matted mess of black hair and tattered clothing leaning against the wall, scrathing at the wall with her fingernails, getting her hands covered in dired blood and some of her own fresh blood. And singing.

"mother father hear my prayer,  
beat and bruise me no one stares,  
kill the child locked downstairs,  
not even now does god care." Sang the voice in a demented lullaby tune.

Suddenly she looked over at me slowly. I was getting scared. Eden looked so...so...

"Dead." Eden said quietly.

I just stared at her, was she reading my thoughts. No, that was just stupid to think.

"Whats dead?" I asked quietly managing to keep my voice steady.

"They're all dead. I killed them. In this room...with that knife." Eden said pointing lazily to a rusty old kitchen knife on the floor a few feet to the right of me.

"Eden, we wanna help you." I said.

Suddenly Eden started laughing in a crazed way.

"Help me? Help me? Ha! You can't help me, you dont want to help me! Your brother can't even stand to look at me! Look, he thinks i'm crazy, just looking at me makes him want to be sick." Eden said in such a crazed voice so unlike the one I knew.

"That's not true Eden. We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to help you." I said.

I looked back to Soda and realized I would be on my own for this. He still hadn't moved from his spot. He just stood there pale as a sheet and looking at the floor in the hallway. But I had to convince her to come home. It wasn't good for her to be here.

"Eden your not well." I said.

"Just get out. I don't want your help, I want what I deserve." Eden said in a hushed angry tone.

"What do you deserve?" I asked.

"To die. To sit in this room, remember what happened, and die." Eden said.

I went to say that it wasn't true, but then Eden suddenly looked as if she had just seen us there.

"Get out! You don't belong in here! Get out before you can never leave!" Eden spat out.

So we left. I wasn't going to make her angry, and I wasn't going to make Soda stay there. Halfway home Soda finally started speaking again.

"We have to get her out of there. I don't care how many times we have to go back. She can't stay there. She'll kill herself." Soda said determindly.

And so we did. Every other day we went back. At first Eden would just yell at us to leave, but then she'd stay quite until we left. We brought her food and a blanket to sleep under. Finally after the fourth day she started to talk to us again. And after a week she would laugh with us like normal. But she'd refuse to leave the house.

"You know Eden, you have an accent, I can tell. Where's it from?" Soda smiled.

"Brooklyn." Eden replied simply taking a drag off her cigarette.

"Now I know why you remind me of my buddy Dally. He's from New York too!" Soda laughed.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Dally. As in Dallas Winston, Dally?" Eden asked with wide eyes.

Me and Soda nodded.

"Oh my gawd! I haven't seen blue eyes since I left New York two years ago." Eden laughed.

There was a small pause.

"Where is blue eyes anyway? How's he been?" Eden asked.

"Well, he's been alright. He's in the cooler right now though." I said.

"I knew it. Idiot can't go to long without me without getting himself into trouble." Eden smiled.

Suddenly I had an idea.

"Eden i'll make you a deal. You come back to our house...to live. And i'll take you to go see Dally." I said.

Eden stared at me for a minute.

"I have to think about it." Eden said.

We left that day around four o'clock in the afternoon. Things were starting to look up a little bit. I had my hopes that Eden would come home in a few days, and I keep my promise to her. I'd take her to go see Dally.

Later that night, just as we were getting ready to sit down to dinner, there was a knock at the front door. My brothers and me all looked at each other. Who the hell would knock on our door at this time of night. No one ever knocked on our door. Not unless it was a social worker, but it was too late for that, or the fuzz, but who could possibly be in trouble.

"Who is it?" Darry called out in front of the door.

"Me!" A voice called back.

"Who the hell is Me?" Darry asked loudly and opened the door.

"Obviously you are you, and I am me. Don't take much to figure that out superman." Eden replied sarcastically when the door was opened.

The was a long pause.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked.

"Well if I wasn't fired, then if I remember correctly I have a job here." Eden said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude about you wanting to keep your past a secret." Darry started.

"I say we forget that ever happened, and just go back to where we left off before the fight." Eden said.

Darry just nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok, now lets see...grilled cheese. No no no no no, this is not dinner. Give me five minutes and you'll have dinner." Eden said.

And just like that she was back. Things went back to normal, only now we knew her past. Most of it. There were still things we would ask and she would say.

"Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies."

And we left it alone. After what happened the last time we prodded we decided to let her tell us when she was ready. Things didn't go completely back to normal. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore, or even say a whole sentence to her. I hate to admit it, but I had a crush. But I didn't want to say anything. With Eden you never knew what her reaction would be. But finally one day I decided to tell her.

"Hey Eden, You doing anything today?" I asked calmly.

"He speaks." She said sarcastically making Soda and Steve laugh.

"Shut up you two!" She yelled at Steve and Soda. "No why?" She answered my question.

"I was gonna go into town today and wondered if maybe you wanted to come with, y'know get out of the house." I said nonchalantly.

She thought about it for a minute.  
"Alright. Let me change my shirt really quick, these two knuckleheads thought it would be funny to spill coke all over me." She said glaring at Soda and Steve.

"Well it was." Steve laughed.

"Hahahaha...Shut up." Eden said and knocked thier heads together.

"This isn't to go see Dally is it?" She asked me quietly on her way to change.

"Yeah, but I figured we'd get some food first if that's okay with you." I said.

"She nodded and left for her 'room', by was this gonna be a wierd day.

**OKAY, THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ONCE AGAIN. I KNOW I LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFY, I AM SO HORRIBLE, OH, HOW MEAN . NO WORRIES. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY IN THE OWRKINGS. YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG AT ALL TO READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. SO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING. I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPPY TILL I HAVE AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPY . I'M SO MEAN.**


	5. coming out of the closet

**Okay everyone. I shall not leave the story like that. With you all wondering, hmm, wahts going on. Yeah no ones wondering that, You all just want me to update again And I understand. So rather then make you wait a week, i'll update now .**

**THANKS TO:**

**Rikki K - Yes yes someone is pissy And of coarse I will make it up to you readers .**

**Alex - Well you'll get the answer to your question about her being used to small spaces in this chapter. And i would answer your other question, no it's not retarded, but that would spoil the ending You'll just have to read to find out .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHING FROM THE OUTSIDERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN EDEN, THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER #4**

**COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET**

**PONYBOY'S POV**

After Two-bit made his little comment Eden stormed out of her closet and right up to him.

"Look buddy, crack your little jokes on someone else alright? I am getting so sick of it being me with feminine jokes alright. So go find yourself another blonde bitch to drag home and shut up!" Eden yelled.

She then stormed out of the house. We didn't know where she was going, or when she planned to come back. But even though she was pissed, we all knew she'd come back.

"I didn't mean to piss her off like that." Darry said.

"We know. But we still don't know her all that well just yet. So lets give her some time okay? There's buttons we need to push and buttons we have to learn to never push. And we just found one, so don't worry about it." Soda comforted Darry.

"Allright then. Well, c'mon Pony. I'm taking you to school today." Darry said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because i'm signing Eden up for school today. So I figured i'd give you a lift." Darry said.

"Okay. Let me get my stuff." I said.

On the drive to school I couldn't help but look for Eden on the way. I really wanted to talk to her. I dunno. Maybe she'd talk to me about her past better then to my brothers. We were closer in age after all. I mean, she's only a few months older then me. I guess i'll just have to give it a whirl later on.

Once we got to my school there weren't any socs waiting to bother me like normal. In fact, they all backed off the minute they saw my brother was with me. But getting Eden signed up wasn't as easy as we thought it would be.

"Whats the name of the student?" The office worker asked.

"Eden Larka." Darry said.

The woman wrote down the name and told us she'd be back in just a minute. Not even two minutes later her and the principal were standing before us.

"I'm sorry, but she's not allowed into this school." The prinicpal said sternly handing Darry the piece of paper with eden's name written on it.

"What do you mean she's not allowed? This is a public school, everyones allowed." Darry said.

"Not her. She's not permitted to go into any public school in the state of Tulsa or New York. I'm sorry but I must bid you good day. I have a rather busy scheduale, this conversation is over." The principal said before walking away.

Me and Darry just looked at each other for a minute. Well there's one more question to tack onto the list of things to ask.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE CURTIS HOUSE**

**EDEN'S POV**

Everyone's been acting so strange today. This morning I ran off to a local public records building. But I couldn't find anything about him...yet. There were still quite a few records to go through. Hopefully he was still here. But ever since I came home, and the boys got home, everyone's been looking at me funny and just acting strange.

"Hey Eden, I went to sign you up for school today." Darry said casually over dinner.

"That's nice. I'm not going." I said.

"No your not actually. Because for some strange reason your not allowed in any school in the state of Tulsa, or New York. Now why would that be?" Darry asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders. I can't tell them the truth. I can't lie to them either.I need to just avoid the subject, thats it. Avoid talking about it and junk. That should keep me clear for a while, right?

"Eden, please. We just wanna know you is all." Ponyboy said.

I looked up to see he was dead serious and calm. Not angry or nothin'. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Wonder why I changed my mind. Probably cuz pony asked.

"It's a long story okay? But, some things happened, my parents knew some people, so, rather then make a big deal over it, they just took me out of school. I'm not allowed in anymore okay?" I said.

The boys nodded thier heads. I hoped it was a good enough explination.

"Why are you used to small spaces?" Ponyboy asked.

This was gonna be hard. I could tell them the truth, but not the whole truth. If I worded this carefully.

"My parents. Never got along all that great. So, when I was younger, they figured. Put me somewhere that I won't hear them or see them fighting. So they'd put me in the downstairs closet. Every now and again they'd forget I was in there. So it's no big deal." I answered.

Everyone was real quite now. This is what I didn't want to happen. I knew they'd be asking me more questions now. And they'd be questions I couldn't answer.

"What happened? What happened to where your no longer allowed in school?" Darry asked.

"Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies." I resited.

"Eden I want an answer." Darry said loudly.

"Well then you'd better learn how to raise the dead." I said getting up and begining to clean the living room, maybe he'd drop it.

"What the hell does that mean? I am so sick of this. I didn't have to let you stay here ya know? I would at least like to know who I am letting stay here!" Darry yelled.

"Well i'm not talking." I spat out turning to face him.

**PONYBOY'S POV**

The next thing that happened had me and Soda jump up. Darry raised his hand and brought it down to slap Eden. But what happened next made me and Soda freeze. Eden caught Darry's hand like it was nothing. She was staring at him with a look i'd never seen from anybody before.

"Lets get a few things striaght." Eden spat out.

She then twisted Darry's hand, and it looked like he was actually in pain.

"First off! I don't gotta tell you anything I don't wanna got it! Secondly! I didn't ask you to take me in, if I would have known that there was a price to be paid for someone's so called kindness, I wouldn't be here! And lastly! Don't you EVER! Ever, go to hit me again or so help me god you will turn out to be like everyone else who has hit me!" Eden yelled then let Darry go.

"Get out! I don't care if you end up on the streets. I don't ever wanna see you near me or my family again you got that!" Darry yelled walking to get ice for his hand.

"Darry!" I yelled.

"Shut up Ponyboy. It's bad enough he was gonna hit me for some stupid shit. Don't want you getting hit for sticking up for me." Eden snapped not even taking her eyes off of Darry.

"But-" I tried.

"No buts. I'm gone." Eden snapped.

She walked right past me and to her closet. She grabbed what little cloths she had and headed for the door.

"Eden please!" Soda called.

"I'll see you all around. Later Soda, Ponboy, Dick." Eden called as she shut the door.

I couldn't beleive it. She had left as quickly as she'd come. I didn't want her to go. I don't know why. But...I didn't want her to go. Maybe it was just because everyone I met had left my life so quickly, and in a moment of anger. It never turned out good.

"Ponyboy get ready for bed, you've got school in the morning." Darry said from the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

Even I was shocked at what had just come out of my mouth. But apparently I wasn't finished yet.

"Excuse me?" Darry asked in a whisper.

"You heard me! I can't beleive you just did that! Who cares if she's got secrets! She doesn't know you! And even if she did, if I were her, I wouldn't tell them to someone like you anyways!" I yelled then ran at bolt neck speed out of the house.

I needed to find Eden, I don't know why, I just couldn't let her walk out of my life like that. I wanted to get to know her. The curiosity was too much. I knew if I didn't find her that the curiosity would eat away at me forever. Taking a chance I ran down Pine Avenue. There she was. In the middle of the road walking calmly away from me.

"Eden!" I called out.

She stopped and turned to face me. It was just like the night we had found her. But this time she wasn't bloody and bruised, she did however have a scar that ran from just above her eyebrow to right below her lips on the right side of her face.

"Ponyboy? You okay? Why'd you follow me?" Eden asked worridly.

I took a minute to catch my breath before answering her.

"I wanna come with you." I blurted out.

"What? Ponyboy, your a little mad right now. You don't know what your sayin'." Eden said.

"Yes I do! I don't wanna stay there anymore! I wanna come with you!" I yelled.

"You don't know what your asking for! Living out on the streets is not a game Pony! It's hell! Your always dirty and hungry and cold! No one gives a damn about you! No one cares about your past, thats good for me, but it's not for you Pony!" Eden yelled at me.

I looked at her for a minute. It was now or never.

"What happened that was so bad that you left?" I asked.

Eden stared at me then grabbed her hair. She walked in a circle before coming face to face with me. She reminded me of Dally when she did that.

"I am not answering that." Eden spat out.

"Why are you so afraid? Stop running away and answer me!" I yelled.

"I never ran away!" Eden suddenly yelled pointing her finger in my face.

"Then what happened?" I yelled.

"I killed my parents! Okay? Thats the big secret you've been waiting to hear! I killed them!" Eden yelled.

It suddenly got very cold. She didn't really just say that. This was not happeneing. Eden wasn't a killer, was she?

"Ponyboy get over here." Darry said just above a whisper behind me.

I looked to see him and Soda were white as a sheet. So they heard her too? I looked at Eden. She was looking at Darry and Soda now. She got a horrible grin on her face as she lit her cigarette.

"Thats right. I killed them. The night you boys found me, I had just beaten the shit out of myself. I had been in that house,a week after I murdered them, enjoyed it. And then I freaked out, went back to the house and I beat the hell out of myself. Then I tried to burn the house down. So I left. And that's about when you found me." Eden said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Because I was tired. So sick and tired, of being locked in that closet everyday. Taken out only when they wanted to beat me or let other people beat me! I wouldn't have it anymore! I wouldn't see the monsters in the closet! I wouldn't get thrown around like a fucking chew toy! It was thier turn to pay! They deserved what they got and I don't regret what I did! I won't apologize for it!" Eden yelled.

"I'm calling the cops." Darry said.

"Go ahead. It won't do you any good. Haven't you asked yourself already why i'm not in jail? My father was chief of police here. All his cop buddys used to join in on the fun of beating me. They won't pick me up. Thier too afriad i'll squeal on them." Eden called to Darry.

"Thats why i'm not allowed in school. My mother was head of the schoolboard. All her work buddys would join in too. Sick ain't it? Well one day I fought back, in school. I started beating the shit out of my science teacher. I put him in a coma." Eden said, malice dripping on every word, with that horrible grin on her face.

I couldn't help but stare at her. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't handle this. It started to rain now.

"You don't ever have to worry about seeing me again. Thanks for the room." Eden said and began walking away.

And I didn't stop her. I just sat there. Watching as she walked away. Everything she had said playing over and over again in my head. The mystery that was Eden was solved. Inside she was not as beautiful as the garden of Eden, Inside she was a mess, a deserted wasteland of misery and hate. Funny how Ironic that seems.

**SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? NO IT'S NOT THE END. THERE IS STILL PLENTY MORE TO COME. YOU STILL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, WHERE DID EDEN GO? WILL SHE FIND THE GUY SHES BEEN LOOKING FOR? WILL SHE EVER SEE THE CURTIS BROTHERS AGAIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. UNTIL THEN, SEE YA LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angry mob of fanfiction.**

**Okay peoples. Let me get you in ona little not so secret secret. Me and my partner, Mave Rick, have started up a Mob. That means all you peoples out there who hate me oh so much for the pure hell and torture I put you through, you can now get back at me . The mob is here to torutre characters and authors of If you wanna learn more and maybe join the mob, here's the site, have fun .**

**www. maxpages .com /theangrymob just take away the spaces**


	7. Run away from the past,

**Okay peoples. sorry for the long wait. what with the holidays and all sneaking up on me i had to do a rush on x-mas shopping. Not to mention I am still racking my brain on what to get my bf for our third year anniversary. So yeah. If anyones got any good ideas let me know please, it would help alot. I have gottewn sch crappy anniversary gifts for the past two years compared to what he gets me. So any ideas wouyld be helpful. Now I hope you all like this chapy. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHINGF ROM IT, S.E.HINTON HAS THAT WONDERFUL PLEASURE. I DO HOWEVER OWN EDEN, THIS STORY AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, AND EDENS PAST.**

**CHAPTER #6**

**RUN AWAY FROM THE PRESENT,**

**PONY'S POV**

I was pretty nervous about this whole thing. I was intending on asking Eden a few questions before I took her to go see Dally. I wanted to know how she knew 'ol Dally exactly. But all in good time. Suddenly however Eden stopped abrutly halfway to the Dingo and looked at me long and hard.

"What?" I asked inocently.

"Why'd you really ask me to come with you? Besides to see Dally." Eden asked.

"Just to see Dally and get a bite to eat." I said.

"I wanna know why you really asked me." She said.

I stopped for a minute then sighed. I can't lie to her. Even if I do she'll know i'm lying. I figure it's better to tell her the truth anyhow.

"I wanna know more about how you knew Dally." I answered.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked.

I looked at her a little confused. She wasn't mad like I thought she might be. Of coarse she'd probably be even more mad if I had lied then sprung up the question later.

"I don't like people lying to me." She said noticing my look.

"But you lied to us." I said.

"No I didn't. I never lied to you." She said calmly.

"You never told us about you. Or answered our questions." I said slightly confused.

"But I never lied. I always told you the same thing. Ask me no questions and i'll tell you no lies. That's not lying. It's avoiding the question." She said simply with a mischevious grin.

"Ok. So exactly how did you and Dally know each other?" I asked.

"You really wanna know huh? Alright. But i'll warn you that it's not all that great. But...then again, you already know about me killing my folks. So I guess the fact that I robbed a store won't shock you." Eden laughed.

**-Flashback-**

Eden was soaking wet running down an alley with a bag in her hands. Two cops were running a few yards behind her. "Shit! Where the hell am I now?" Eden asked herself angrily.

"Stop! If you don't stop we'll have to shoot!" One of the cops yelled.

Suddenly Eden was grabbed by the arm and dragged into a room. There was a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Shut up!" Came a guys voice whispering urgently.

"If they hear you were both gonna end up in jail." The guy whispered.

Eden sat quietly and heard the cops run past thier hiding spot. They sat still for a minute making sure the cops were gone. The guy moved his hand from her mouth.

Eden whipped around and got ready to fight. She looked hard, but her vision was a little bleary for some reason. She heard a chuckle and looked in that direction.

"Chill out kid. I just saved your ass from going to the cooler." A guy said flipping a switch for the lights.

"Who the hell are you?" Eden asked.

"Names Dallas Winstoon. Everyone calls me Dally." Dally said holding out his hand.

Eden calmed down a little more, but she was still weary. I mean come on, no one who lived on this side of town trusted anyone, even if they just saved your ass from the cooler or detention center. At least this guy wasn't trying to kill her though. Her vision cleared up now and she saw a handsome greaser guy standing in front of her. He was about five inches taller then she was.

"My names Eden, everyone just calls me Eden." Eden said shaking his hand with her right and keeping her left hand on the blade in her pocket, she never left the house without it.

"Nice name. So what are you running from the cops for?" Dally asked.

"I stole some food and got caught like an idiot." Eden said holding up the bag in her hand.

"Hmmph, rookie." Dally grinned.

"I aint a rookie!" Eden said defensively.

"Then why'd you get caught?" Dally asked sarcastically.

"Cuz i'm having an off day. I wasn't paying attention is all." Eden said looking away with a dark look.

"Whatever. You smoke?" Dally asked.

"Yeah thanks." Eden said taking the cigarette from Dally's hand.

"Who said you could have one?" Dally asked.

"I did." Eden said lighting it.

She wasn't afriad of this guy. Besides, she had already learned, you show any weakness and you'll get into some serious trouble. The best way to do things was in a cocky manner, like you thought nothing could touch you. Act tuff and be tuff, or you'll get hurt.

Dally laughed to himself and got another cigarette for himself.

"Your alright kid." Dally said.

"Thanks. Don't call me kid." Eden said sharply.

Dally looked at her for a minute.

"Why, don't like to be reminded that your a kid?" Dally asked.

"No. Becuase i'm not a kid." Eden replied.

Eden hadn't thought of herself as anywhere near a child, or a kid for a few years now. She may be a child by age, but inside, she was older then her years, and her face and manerisms showed that clearly. Dally caught onto that pretty quick.

Dally noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eyes. It kinda bugged him. It's supposed to be polite to look at someone when thier talking to you or when your talking to them. Even greasers knew that.

"Think i'm ugly or something?" Dally laughed.

"What?" Eden asked confused.

"Well, you won't look at me. So I just figured you think i'm ugly is all, and if thats the case then your the first to think that." Dally said confidently.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself don't ya? I don't think your ugly, but trust me if I did I was not the first to think it." Eden said dryly.

**-End flashback-**

"That's how I met Dally, after that we kept bumping into each other and just became friends. We stole together, conned people together. Everyone we knew said we were like brother and sister. And we really were. I mean, we didn't just start off that way or nothing. It just sorta happened after bumping into each other constently, he stole from the places I stole, so we figured, two people on the job gets more. And I hussled the joints he hussled, so we started to use his conning skills with my innocnet looks, people always fell for it. We were never caught hussling or stealing. He taught me everything I know about the trade." Eden said.

"Thats pretty cool." I said after listening to her story.

"Yeah. He saved my life once." Eden laughed. "I'll never forget that"

"So how'd he save your life?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't to long after me and him had met, this was before everyone started to call us brother and sister. I had gotten kicked out of my house that night for the third time that month..." Eden started.

**-Flashback-**

Eden was walking down the streets aimlessly looking for somewhere to sleep for the night. It was pretty cold outside. All month it had been raining on and off, and tonight was no exception. It started to rain and Eden grumbled to herself and pulled the hood of her jacket up so that she could see where she was going.

Dally was walking home from a party when something bumped into him and fell over.

"Hey asshole! Watch where your walking!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Me? I'm not the one looking at the ground all the time. This isn't your garden ya know. There arn't any flowers." Dally laughed holding out a hand to help Eden up.

Eden pushed away his hand and got up herself.

"I'm not helpless. And stop making fun of my name. It's not my fault my parents are a bunch of drunken idiots!" Eden said angrily then started to walk past Dally.

"Hey I wasn't trying to offend you or nothing. Let me walk ya home." Dally offered politly.

Dally didn't care to much, but he didn't want to see this kid get hurt. She was so young, yet already older then her years and her parents treated her as bad as his old man used to. She reminded him of himself, just a younger female version.

Eden kept walking like she didn't hear him. This annoyed Dally.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice. Just let me walk you home." Dally said holding her arm.

Eden turned around and glared at Dally. Thats when he saw her eyes. They looked just like a lunar eclipse. It was amazing.

"I don't have a home to go to! My parents kicked me out for god knows how long! So fuck off already!" Eden yelled snatching her arm back.

Dally was frozen for a moment. Those eyes were not natural. He finally snapped out of it when Eden was about ten feet ahead of him. He ran to catch up with her. Realizing this kid was gonna be a part of his life somehow once he did this. But he figured, what the hell. This could be worth it.

"Hey Eden! Wait up!" Dally called after her.

Eden turned around to face him.

"What! Are you a stalker or something? Are you deaf? I have no home for the next couple of weeks. So there's no where to walk me to got it? God!" Eden threw up her hands then stared at Dally who was grinning.

"What is so funny?" Eden asked.

"You. Do you spaz out like that on everyone? No wonder your single kid." Dally laughed.

Eden smacked Dally's arm. She'd only met this guy a few times and already he was irritating and acting like he was her friend or something. But what if he was? Would that be a good thing? So far all the friends Eden had ever had, which were few and far between, had either ditched her in the end, or gotten hurt so bad that she ditched them to prevent it from happening again.

"What did I say about calling me kid huh? And I did not spaz out. Idiot." Eden grumbled the last part to herself.

"C'mon kid. I got a place you can stay nice and dry until you can go home." Dally laughed putting his arm around her shoulders and leading Eden towards his place.

"Try anything funny and i'll turn you into a very unattractive woman." Eden said seriously.

"Yeah yeah. I ain't gonna try nothing funny with a kid. What do I look like a pervert?" Dally laughed.

"Yes." Eden answered.

"You wern't supposed to answer that." Dally said.

"You asked. And I only speak the truth." Eden smiled.

**-End Flashback-**

"So I lived with Dally whenever my folks kicked me out." Eden said as they walked into the Dingo.

"I don't get it. How'd he save your life?" Pony asked.

"Becuase I was gonna kill myself that night. If Dally hadn't taken me in I would have been another suicide on the side of the road." Eden answered.

"Oh." I said looking at the floor.

"Don't get so down kid. I didn't do it did I?" Eden asked.

Just at that moment a group of socs walked into the diner. I couldn't help but notice that the moment they walked in Eden got into defense mode. She looked like she was getting ready for a brawl. The socs walked over to our both and looked from me to Eden.

"You in our booth greasers." The guy said.

Niether of us said anything. I tried to pretend that I hadn't heard them. But that proved to be a mistake. The guy grabbed my colar and picked me up.

"Did you hear me you piece of white trash shit!" The guy asked holding me a few inches off the ground.

It happened in a flash. Eden was on her feet and had a knife from the table to the guy's throat.

"Put him down and leave us alone or you'll be the third death i'm responsible for." Eden said in a deadly whisper in his ear.

He put me down shakily. Everyone in the diner was watching us now. The guy turned to look at Eden after she moved the knife. All of his buddys were standing against the counter looking real scared.

"What the hell are you?" He asked looking at her eyes.

"I'm fucking pissed is what I am. And your dead if you don't get the fuck out of my sight." Eden said angrily.

I was pretty scared myself. There was no other way to describe it, for that moment when she had the knife to his throat, and she was telling him to put me down, I saw her eyes. They just looked...like the eyes of a murderer.

The guys all scrambled away from behind her, but everyone was still looking at us. The owner of the diner told us to leave and never come back in. He was actually speaking to Eden, but I followed her. Halfway down the road Eden suddenly spoke.

"Dally thought that once." She said catching me off guard.

"Thought what?" I asked.

"That I have the eyes of a murderer." Eden said.

"How'd you know?" I asked totaly confused, was she a mind reader?

"Becuase he had the same look on his face as you did." Eden said sitting down on a bench.

"It was right before Dally left to come here." Eden started before I could even ask.

"We were walking back to his place, I had been kicked out of my parents house yet again. And we were jumped..."

**-Flashback-**

Dally and Eden were just grabbed by a bunch of thug looking kids. They held thier arms behind thier backs and circled them.

"Got any money?" One kid asked. They all had a ski mask over thier face.

"No. We got nothing. Come on let us go." Dally said calmly not struggling.

Eden was following his lead and just sat there with her head down. The leader of the little group holding Dally and Eden capture didn't like that.

"No money! No nothing?" He yelled.

"Yeah man. Were broke." Dally said calmly.

"What should we do with them?" One of the guys asked.

The leader thought about it for a moment.

"Do what you want with him...but she's mine." The leader laughed so did his gang.

Dally started to struggle now. In the past few month's Eden had become the little sister he never had. And he did everything with her. Stole, conned, hussled. Taught her the trade. He even wanted to bring her with to Tulsa when he left in a few weeks. He'd heard the horror stories of her home life. _"Don't worry. It's not all bad. I get time to think in the closet." Eden would smile. But Dally knew it to be a mask_. He was gonna ask her to come with him but then they were grabbed.

"What? No! Leave her alone!" Dally yelled.

He couldn't say much more after that, they started to beat him up pretty bad. The guy holding Eden gripped her more firmly as his leader came over and touched her face.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

Eden still looked to the gound.

"I said look at me bitch!" He said yanking her head up by her long black hair.

"What the fuck..." The leader mumbled looking at Edens strange eyes.

Eden grinned evilly. It happened so fast. She had the guy holding her captive on the floor in seconds and had managed to get his gun. She stood behind the leader of the group with the gun to his head and one of his arms in an FBI hold.

"Shit! Let me go!" The leader yelled.

"Hit him one more time and i'll blow his fucking brains out!" Eden yelled to the thugs beating up Dally.

His group members stopped beating up Dally and looked over in shock.

"Now, you are all going to leave here quietly. And if you ever fuck with us again I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you. And don't think I won't enjoy every fucking moment of it. Am I understood?" She asked popping the guys arm out of it's sockit.

He screamed in pain but said yes. The group and thier leader ran off into the night. Dally looked up at Eden in shock. Her eyes looked like that of a murderers. But it was only for a second, then her eyes changed back to that of a lunar eclipse. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees.

"Eden? You all right?" Dally asked getting up with difficulty. It felt like a few of his ribs were broken.

Eden just sat there and it started to rain. She had no expression on her face. Dally knew this must not have been the first time she had done something like this. Now he knew more then ever he had to get her out of this place with him.

"C'mon kid. Lets go home." Dally said holding out his hand to help her up.

And for the first time Eden accepted his help. They were much closer after that. She no longer stayed quiet and defenssive around him, and he wasn't as much of a smartass towards her. Eden satyed with Dally for the few weeks left of him staying in New York. He had laready asked her to go with him, but she didn't give an answer. On the morning he was getting ready to leave he went to wake up Eden to find she was gone. Only a note left behind,

_Hey Dally,_

_I'm real sorry aobut this. But I can't go with you. I want to but I can't. If I do, and something happens again, I might end up hurting you. And I can't handle that. Your my brother. You always will be. Give me a little to starighten things out. I promise I'll meet up with you in Tulsa though. My Dad's getting transferred there in a few years. Stay out of trouble alright? You can't have all the fun. _

_i'll see you later,_

_sincerly, your little sister, Eden _

**-End Flashback-**

"That what you wanted to know?" Eden asked as she finsihed.

"Yeah, i'm sure Dally will be happy to see you." I said.

"No he won't. I'm not the same Eden he used to know. That Eden's gone. The only thing left of her is a ghost." Eden said sadly.

I looked at her for a minute and let her compase herself. We were in front of the jail now.

"Whenever your ready." I said.

"Better get it over sooner then later." Eden whispered.

**ALRIGHT FOLKS. I AM WRITTING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK. IT SHALL BE POSTED EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	8. crash into the future

**Alrighty everyone. A spromised, here is the next chapter. Oh yeah, I have a new author friend, and as they will be kind enough to talk about me, I will do the same. If you get bored, wanyt something new to read and you like, gravitation, or xmen, or...something...I dunno, I know they hjave more then just stories in those chatagories...I think. But yeah. Seriously though. Good stuff. So cheack it out, names Seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro, great author.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE OUTSIDERS. I DO OWN EDEN, HER AST, HER PARENTS, THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER #7**

**CRASH INTO THE FUTURE.**

**PONY'S POV**

We were signed in and checked for any weapons or metal. Once that was all clear we were lead into a small room with a few picnic type tables spread out through it.

"Wait here alright?" The officer said leaving us at the table farthest away from the rest.

I looked at Eden for anything. I myself hadn't come to see Dally since he was put in here. I felt guilty. For the first few months of him being in here I blamed him for Jhonnys death. But Eden seemed blank. Then she looked at me. She was shaking a little bit and her eyes told me everything. She was afraid. This was new to me. As long as I had known Eden she had never once shown fear.

Yet her she was looking on the verge of tears and about ready to run. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. I promise." I said quietly.

Then it happened. We heard the door behind us open.

"You've got some visitors." A man said.

There was the sound of chains coming undone and footsteps headed towards us. I turned around and saw Dally. He looked harder then ever, tuff as tuff can be. But he smiled a little when he saw me.

"Ponyboy? Oh my god, I never thought i'd get any visitors." Dally laughed.

We shared an akward huggish thing as I stood up to greet him. Then Dally looked at Eden who still had her back to him.

"Who's the girl? Your woman?" Dally smiled.

"No, but-" I tried.

Dally walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey kid, come on and at least introduce yourself." Dally said.

"Don't call me kid." Eden said sharply.

Silence. I looked from Eden's unmoving form, to Dally's face. It was no longer smileing. It was stock still and shocked.

"Eden?" Dally chocked out in a barely audible voice.

Eden stood up and faced him.

"Hey Dally." Eden smiled weakly.

Next thing I knew Dally had Eden in a bear hug, and she was hugging him back with almost as much strength. It looked like they both might cry a any second. But they didn't.

**EDEN'S POV**

I can't beleive it. He hasn't changed a bit. It felt so good to see him again. I was afraid of what his original reaction might be to seeing me. But it seemed good so far. After a minute of hugging he finally set me down, we sat down and started talking, well, first we all lit up.

**PONY'S POV**

"God, you've grown up. You look so differant. God. Your finally in Tulsa and here I am sitting in jail." Dally shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, hey it's not your fault. You look the same. Goddamn do you just not age." Eden laughed.

There was a quite moment were Dally just stared at Eden's face. She wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Think i'm ugly or somethin'?" Dally smiled.

Eden looked up at him. "We have already beeen over this you cocky bastard." Eden smiled.

Dally must have seen what I had. Eden's smile was forced, and her eyes told it all. Of coarse, I already knew the story. And I knew right now that telling Dally was gonna be the hardest thing ever for her to do. But it needed to be done. I looked over at Dally and saw a look on him i'd never seen before. True concern.

"You mind giving us a minute to catch up in private Ponyboy?" Dally asked without even looking at me.

"No problem man. You guys take the rest of the time alright? I'll come back another day to talk to you." I said.

I got up and left the room. Back against the door for a moment, before I decided I needed to go sit in the waiting room.

"They done in there?" The officer asked.

"Not yet. Thier brother and sister, haven't seen each other in years." I said in a voice that wasn't my own.

"Alright. I'll give them some privacy then, why not, he hasn't had any visitors since he's been here, and he's had good behavior, i'll let them have an extra twenty minutes. You wanna sit in the lounge with the other guards while you wait?" The officer asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said and walked away.

**EDEN'S POV**

Silence. I knew it was a mistake to look up the moment I did it. Dally had always been able to see right through my masks. This time was no differant.

"So whats going on Lunar?" Dally asked.

Lunar was the nickname he had given me back in New York. All because of my eyes. He was the only one I would let call me that. Just like I was the only one who could ever call him Tex.

"To much Tex. I've done some things. Some real bad things." I said quitely.

"Can't be that bad. Come on Lunar. You know I won't judge you. No matter what you say I could never be mad at you." Dally said.

I knew I had to tell him. I was just hoping it wouldn't be the first time I saw him again.

"How are your folks?" Dally asked in a blank tone.

I knew it. It was like he was a mind reader. Not really. He just knew me well enough to see what was bothering me. He knew what I was gonna tell him had to deal with them. But he didn't know exactly what, or how bad.

"Thier dead." I said calmly.

"Can't say i'm sorry to hear it. How'd it happen?" Dally asked.

I figeted with my smoke for a minute. Staring at it. The words were right on the tip of my tongue. It was simple enough to tell Pony and them. But Dally. It was harder. I started to stutter it out, no success, just a few odd noises came out of my mouth.

"Eden. How'd it happen?" Dally asked again.

"I...uh...you see..." I stuttered trying to fight back the tears that were now coming to my eyes and burning my throat.

I couldn't fight it. I'd have to show my weakness. To Dally. I'd never shown him anything but strength, wether it be false or true. I never showed anything else. So as not to get hurt. Yet here I was, looking him in the eye with tears streaming down my face. My hand covering my mouth.

"I killed them." I whispered.

"What?" Dally asked.

It wasn't that he hadn't heard me. He heard me clear as a bell. He just didn't want to beleive it.

"Tell me your lying Lunar. Please." Dally said.

His jaw began to clench, his fists tighten, and his eyes went into shock. As I didn't answer him, I sat there crying. I couldn't say anything else. Nothing would come out. Nothing but the tears i'd held in for many years. Since the first time Dally ever let me stay with him, to the night I killed my folks. I'd been holding in my tears. Don't cry, Don't cry. I had told myself over and over again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said through my tears.

I heard Dally get up from his seat. He was probably to disgusted to be in the same room as me. But the next thing I knew he was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder. Telling me it was okay now, no one would know. It was okay. I think I cried into his shirt for a good ten minutes before I finally calmed myself down completely.

"Why'd you do it?" Dally asked calmly.

"I was so sick of it Tex. Staying in that closet for years, the beatings, the screaming, the...abuse." I phrased the last set carefully.

Dally looked like the old fire was sparked in his eyes again, but he calmed it down for my sake.

"Hey kid. No more of that alright? It's done and over with. Where you staying at now?" Dally asked.

"The Curtis's house. The saved me just like you did." I smiled.

"Yeah. Thier good people. Tell you what. My time here is just about up for this visit. But, I got a hearing in a week, I might be able to get out of here on my good behavior and the work i've been doing." Dally said.

"You had good behavior?" I asked.

"Well, I was acting like a jackass, but then we had a preacher come in and give us a sermon. He talked about the Garden of Eden. And I thought of you. I had forgotten my promise to get you here. So I grit my teeth and did what I was told. I want you at the hearing next tuesday ya' dig?" Dally asked.

I nodded my head. It seemed like we had been in there for almost an hour, but we'd only been talking for about twenty five minutes. The guard came in and said it was time to go. So I gave Dally a big hug and started leaving while the guard put his chains back on.

"That your girl or something?" The guard asked.

"Nah man, she's my little sister." Dally said.

**PONY'S POV**

I was getting real bored and aggitated when Eden came around the corner. I jumped up ready to leave. We walked out in silence.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"It went just fine. I gotta get to the courthouse by next tuesday though." Eden said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I gotta be there to greet my brother when they let him go home now don't I?" Eden smiled.

I thought things were gonna look up for the rest of the night. But i'd forgotten about the little incident at the Dingo. We weren't gonna say anything about it but someone else did. Damn Two-Bit and his loud mouth!

"What the hell were you thinking today!" Darry yelled the minute we had the door shut. Soda was sitting on the couch, and Two bit was sitting next to him, both trying to act like they were watching T.V. and weren't hearing any of this.

"I was thinking of going to see the outside world, is there a problem with that?" Eden asked.

This was bad, she had drained her soul again. I hated it when she did that.

"You know what i'm talking about! Don't be a smartass!" Darry yelled.

"I have absolutly no idea what you speak of." Eden replied playing dumb.

I didn't say a word. Lately Eden had tried to keep me out of any fights with the family. So I wasn't used to it anymore. I just sat behind her with my mouth shut good. If she wasn't gonna say where we went today or what we did, then niether was I.

"And what were you thinking? Letting her do that just becuase one guy is bugging you!" Darry yelled at me now.

"I was just-" I tried but was cut off.

"Don't give me any bullshit excuses!" Darry yelled.

"Let him speak!" Eden said in a deadly voice.

Darry just looked at her for a minute. Then frowned when he didn't like her tone.

"Was I talking to you?" Darry asked with an attitude.

"Look, it was either I do that or your little brother and me would have ended up in the hosipital! I don't sit back and just take it when i'm being threatened or treated like shit! That's not what Dally taught me!" Eden said angrily.

Everyone shot up thier heads at the mention of Dally. Darry even looked concerned for a minute. No one had mentioned Dally since he landed in jail and Jhonny died. Darry then looked at Eden angrily.

"You don't know Dally like we do! You have no right to talk about him!" Darry spat out.

"I have all right to talk about my god damned brother thank you!" Eden snapped.

Soda and Darry hadn't heard her story like I did, they also didn't know we had just been to see 'ol Dally. So it was a real shock for them to hear this. Two Bit was just as shocked.

"Dally never mentioned a little sister." Darry said confused.

"Coarse not, I was only known as his little sister to people in New York. Why bring it up here?" Eden said. She was still a little pissed off, but it was leaving her voice now.

"Lunar right?" Two Bit asked suddenly.

Everyone looked over at him. Who the hell was Lunar? Even Eden looked at Two-Bit, but with a curious look.

"How do you know that?" Eden asked calmly.

Two Bit looked up at her.

"Dally talked about you alot. Just not over here. He used to tell me about his little sister Lunar, never told me her real name. But he did tell me he had nicknamed her that becuase her eyes were as pretty as a lunar eclipse." Two Bit said.

Two Bit just got up and left after that. Eden looked at the floor with a mix expression of shock and sadness. Soda stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do what you think's right from now on. Dally never took shit from anyone, i'm sure he'd want his little sister to be the same." Soda smilled.

Darry mumbled an apology.

"I need to go out." Eden said.

We all looked at each other for a minute.

"In the morning, it's late, we should all go to bed. In the morning we'll take you to see 'ol Dally." Darry said calmly.

"I already saw him today. Pony took me because I asked him too. I just need to take a walk is all." Eden said.

"For what?" Darry asked.

"I need some smokes from the store." Eden said.

"I'll go with you." Soda said.

"I need to go alone." Eden said.

"Just be safe ok? Try to be back before it gets too late." Darry said.

"Thanks. If i'm not back in two hours don't bother looking for me." Eden said sarcastically walking out the front door.

I didn't argue when Darry said we needed to get to bed.

"Oh hey, Dally might be getting out on tuesday, so we gotta take Eden down to the courthouse. Ya know, to give him moral support." I said.

Darry agreed. And we went to our rooms. I stayed awake, listening for the front door to open. And listening to my thoughts. I hated to admit this, but I had a crush on Eden. And I was thinking about saying something when she got home.

**EDEN'S POV**

I was walking blindly to the store. Just thinking. Lunar was my secret name for him. So he had told people about me. He hadn't forgotten about me like I thought he had. It felt good to know. I got to the store just before it closed, pretended to be looking for feminine products, so the clerk left me alone and went to the back to clean up.

"What an idiot." I mumbled as I hopped up on the counter and grabbed a pack of smokes from the holder above the register.

After that I grabbed a bottle of booze, I didn't care which kind it was, so long as it was alcohol. I never drink really. But for some reason I felt like drinking tonight.

Halfway home i'd finished my beer and threw the bottle, hearing it thunk instead of crash, then hearing a few angry voices.

"What the fuck?" A guy yelled.

I didn't even think about it. I just started running. But i'd been out of practice. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground.

"Look who it is. If it ain't the crazy chick from the Dingo." The guy smiled wickedly.

It took me a moment to recognize him. He was the kid i'd held the knife to earlier today. And his buddies were all with him too. And fuck me, the one time I forget to bring my blade.

"You either fuck off or I will cut your ass this time!" I spat out.

I may not have a weapon. But I wasn't gonna show fear to these pricks. But they weren't buying. I was punched a few times in the face. They had me pinned down with my arms under thier legs while sitting on my chest, and another guy sitting on my legs. I couldn't move. But I didn't say ow or cry. I started to laugh.

"Come on you puss. Can't you hit harder then that?" I laughed wickedly then spat in his face.

"Your nothing but a drunken white bastard who's mother coddles him. You don't have the guts to do shit without your buddies." I spat out.

Again I was punched a few times. Sure it hurt. But this was nothing compared to what i'd been through. After a bit of this they got bored. They saw it wasn't affecting me.

"I know something that'll get to you girly." The main guy laughed evily.

I fet a hand reach for my pants, another pull on my shirt. I knew what they were going to do. And I kenw at this point I had no way to fight back. So...I blacked out. I let my world go black. Hopping it would be over soon.

About an hour later I was snapped out of my trance by a kick to the stomach.

"Thanks grease." The kid sneered.

I was too sore to move. All the pain of what happened was taking a toll on my body, they must have been beating me up at the same time they were violating me. But again, it wasn't anything new to me. It pissed me off, but it wasn't new. I straightened my cloths, then lay there, smoking a cigarette. I noticed my hand was bleeding pretty badly. When I took a good look at myself I saw blood almost everywhere, so they'd cut me. Not too deep, just enough for a decent amount of blood.

I slowly stood up and began the shaky walk home.

"Those fucking pricks are gonna pay." I said to myself.

** Oooh. I left you all at a cliffy. :scary music: no worries, the next chapter is in progress as we speak. I have a sudden new wave of inspiration. so this story will be mocing alone nicely. no remember to tip your waitresses and leave a review. I shall update again within the enxt two days. I promise.**


	9. the begining of a nightmare

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE BEGINING OF A NIGHTMARE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE GARDEN OF MISERY, EDEN, HER PARENTS, THIS STORY, AND THE PLOT TO IT.**

**PONY'S POV**

It was about two hours after Eden had left that I heard the front door open and close. Darry and Soda must have been waiting for it like me becuase we were all out in the living room in a flash. I looked from the blood on her face, to her ripped cloths and tangled hair.

"Oh my god." I said.

None of us moved, we stared at Eden. She looked wobbly, but determined.

"I want a rumble. Those bastards are not getting away with what they did to me!" Eden spat out.

But before she could say anything else, she passed out cold. Luckily I was close enough to rush forward and catch her before she hit the ground. She was bloody and bruised, but the one thing that me and the guys took notice of, were her ripped cloths. Darry grabbed the chair cover and drapped it across her.

"We need to get her to a doctor." I said shakily.

"Pony, this late at night-" Darry tried.

"She needs to get to a hospital then! We know what they did and we need to make sure she's okay!" I yelled.

I guess Darry knew I was right, he didn't yell, or even look angry at the fact that I was yelling at him. He just nodded his head and headed for the truck. Soda helped me get Eden into the car. The ride there was silent. But things did not get easier once we got there.

"We need a doctor now. She's been hurt real bad." Darry told the nurse at the reception desk in the ER.

She looked over the counter and at Eden, who I was currently holding since she wieghed next to nothing. She scanned over Eden's bloody and bruised body, and over the torn clothing. But thats where the trouble started. Her cloths. They were a dead give away that she was a greaser girl. The nurse cocked an eyebrow and made a face as if to say, the-little-slut-got-what-was-coming-to-her.

"You need to fill these out and have a seat. I'll call you when the doctors ready." She said handing us a clipboard.

"No, you don't understand, she's got no identfication, I don't know her social security number or any of that. She needs the doctor." Darry said calmly.

"Without information on the patient she can't be treated." The nusre said pursing her lips as if trying to hold back a grin.

I was about to hand Eden to Soda, but he did exactly what I was thinking. He walked up to the desk and slammed his hands down hard.

"Listen to me and listen real good now girly. My friend here is in serious need of medical attention! So you can either get us a doctor or I can get some of my girly friends up here and make you get one!" Soda yelled through grit teeth.

That did the trick. She had a doctor out in no time. But I wasn't leaving Eden alone. The guy said he understood and it was alright. So long as I sat behind the screen when he examined her, I was gonna do that anyways, i'm not a perv. After about twenty minutes the doctor pushed the screen aside.

"She's lucky this one. Could have been much worse. I've stitched her up, cleaned her up, and have no fear son. Your girlfirend will be checked again in a week to make sure she won't be getting any visits from the stork, of coarse it will be her decision to make depending on the test results. She's got a mild concusion and a fractured bone in her hand. But we'll set it back and put a cast on it. She'll be fine." The doctor told me.

I blushed when he called her my girlfriend. But didn't bother to correct him. Otherwise I might get thrown out of here.

"So she's gonna be just fine?" I asked.

"Well, physically yes. Mentally and emotionally. I can't answer that. Some women bottle it up inside when this happens to them, some let it out in anger, and some, well, some end up going to Boulder avenue." The doctor said.

Boulder avenue was where the mental institution was. It was an assylum for the insane of all kind. I hoped Eden wouldn't end up there. She's strong, she'll get through it.

As soon as we got Eden home there was one question left. Where to put her for sleep. Should we put her in her room, or should she sleep with one of us or on the couch with one of us in the room. We never did get past that though.

"What the hell happened to me?" Eden asked quietly.

She had woken up and seen bandaging all over her body.

"Your alright now. You passed out when you got here, so we took you to the hospital. They fixed you up good hun." Soda smiled sadly.

"Seems like it don't it?" Eden asked dryly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Darry asked.

"Just that I gotta fight that guy in the rumble. He beat me so hard I was knocked out. The guy from the diner." Eden said.

Well that was good. She didn't remember all that had happened.

**EDEN'S POV**

I wasn't about to worry the guys telling them i'd been violated. They didn't need to know that. Alls' they needed to know was the guys who did this needed to be taught a good damn lesson.

"If you want you can sleep in our room with us for tonight." Pony offered as he set me on my feet.

Just the thought of another person touching me right now made me feel sick. I actually bent over for a second with my hand over my mouth then ran to the bathroom and got sick. Those bastards would pay for this. I would not be turned into a weak little child from this.

"Are you alright?" Soda asked from the doorway.

"Fine, just not feeling well. Probably got a bug or something." I said.

I was about to stand up when I started getting sick again. Soda came up and held my hair for me right as I finished getting sick. I whiped his hand away and turned so my back was against the wall.

"**DON'T**...touch me. Just don't." I said.

I got wierd looks from everyone, so I stood up and went to my room, shut the door and layed there. I listened while everyone went to bed. One by one. It must have been at least an hour or two before they all went to bed. Then I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried. It was so hard to be quite about it. I hadn't cried in a while, yet that one time and now little things are setting me off. Well, I guess this ain't so little.

I pulled my pillow to my face to try to muffle the sound, it worked, but I guess not well enough, I had let my guard down. I felt someone sitting next to me rubbing my back. At first I stifened up, but then realized in this house I had no one to be afriad of.

"I didn't know you'd be this upset that I lied to you." I heard Dally's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, my tears instantly drying up.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I really had that hearing today, I'm a free man now. I didn't know you'd get that upset over it Garden." Dally smiled.

I couldn't help it. That old nickname. Garden, I lied when I said only he called me lunar. Everyone called me lunar in New York. But only and I mean ONLY Dally called me Garden. So...I bawled like a damn baby.

"Garden, whats wrong?" Dally asked.

"Nothing. You just scared me is all. I was really worried." I lied.

I couldn't tell him what happened, I just couldn't. I just got him back, if I told him what happened he'd end up right back in jail. And I couldn't have that on my shoulders. If I lost him again i'd lose it. Dally knew I was lieing and I knew it. But I knew he wasn't going to push the subject either because he saw how upset I was. After a few minutes i'd calmed down enough and Dally changed the subject.

"You know Garden, I think I like you living here. I come here all the time anyways. And this way i'll know your safe. At least until I can get a place of my own." Dally said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"What do you mean then what? Your live with me. Thats what the plan was originally remember?" Dally laughed.

"You mean it? I can stay with you?" I asked.

"Stay with me? No. But you can come home with me." Dally said.

I knew he meant it. It would be a home. My first home, and i'd never want to leave it.

"You know, I think Ponyboy might like you a little bit." Dally said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked seriously curious.

"Well, lets just say i've been here a little while, and i've had a talk with him." Dally said.

"Yeah, but he's just a kid." I said.

"You should give him a chance Garden. It wouldn't be a bad thing for you." Dally said seriously.

I thought about it for a moment. There seemed to be something about the way he said it, like he really did but didn't mean it at the same time. but who was I to argue? I guess he was right. He'd never steered me wrong yet.

"Alright. But only if he's got the guts to tell me about it." I smiled.

"Alright then. By the way, the rumbles set for next week. I know you were jumped doll." Dally said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one tramples over my Garden and gets away with." Dally smiled.

Good, he only knew that much. If he knew more he;d have said, 'no one tramples my garden destroying a prized flower and gets away with it.' But I had the feeling he knew the whole thing, but didn't want to upset me. That must have been what it was in his voice.

"Now get some sleep kid. You need your rest." Dally said ruffling my hair and walking out of my room.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me alright?" He asked.

"Alright. Thanks Dally." I smiled.

Great, now I have to find a way to deal with Ponyboy. If he does have the guts to say anything i'm gonna need a plan. I'm gonna make him work for a date. For right now though, i'm too tired to think anymore, and too sore to move. So it's off to sleep. I once again let my world go black.

For the next few days Dally stayed at the Curtis house with me, just to make sure I was alright. And to keep me company when no one was home. We caught up on the years we'd missed each other. Told tales of great fights and cons, shared the true life nightmares of what had happened to us, and talked about the dark times. It was great to have him back.

What I wasn't likeing was everyone now treated me as if I were made of glass. I wasn't allowed to so much as get up form the damned couch without someone helping me stand. I argued about it at first. But then decided, I ain't gonna get anywhere with Dally calling the shots. Pony did try to talk to me a few times during the week about his feelings towards me, but he'd only manage to get out,

"Eden, I really wanna talk to you about...about...nevermind. I'll tell you later"

He was getting there, but not quite. At least he showed he had some guts. Hell he must have guts for likeing me.

Finally the day was here, I'd been doing ten times better, gone to the doctors myself though. I didn't want anyone coming with me. And thank whatever higher power was out there, I wasn't pregnant. So of coarse, we had a party to celebrate not only my not being knocked up, and being healthy again, it was to celebrate or pre-victory. Those socs wouldn't have a chance in hell. I was having a good time when out of nowhere I heard a famiiar voice.

**General POV**

"Holy shit fella's, look who it is." Tim laughed pointing to Dally.

"Hey man? How's it been?" Dally laughed shaking Tim's hand.

"Good, didn't know you were out, thats a plus. So, I never got around to asking on account of so low rates in rumbles, we agreed to this just for the sake of a fight. But why we fighting tonight anyways?" Tim asked.

"Oh yeah, you guy's haven't heard have ya'?" Dally smiled.

Just at the moment Eden walked into the room from the kitchen and Tim saw her right off the bat.

"Well well well, look what the cat done dragged in." Tim called out.

"Got a problem with me Shepard?" Eden asked sarcastically with a grin on her face as she walked to stand next to Dally.

"Yea, As a matter of fact I do." Tim replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Eden asked.

"You haven't been in touch for years." Tim laughed.

Eden walked over and hugged all of Tim's gang. Most of our gang was just confused at this sight. Tim hug anyone? No way. But here he was hugging Eden of all people. And for the love of all hell she hugged him back. Dally sat there smiling like it was nothing, like he'd seen it before.

"I missed you boy's so much. Curly, I ever hear that your ass goes in the cooler again without me and i'll skin your hide." Eden laughed.

"So how you been Eclipse?" Tim asked.

"Good. The Curtis brothers took me in. Besides getting jumped last week, which by the way is why we're fighint, i'm alright. You?" Eden asked.

"Not bad, not bad." Time answered.

"Who the fuck is Eclipse?" Steve asked for all of us.

Tim looked at everyone kind of confused. Eden cleared it up for them.

"I am. Dally calls me Lunar, but my street name is Eclipse." Eden said.

"You got a street name?" Soda asked.

"Well yeah. I practically lived there didn't I?" Eden laughed, and so did Dally and Tim's whole gang.

None of us got the joke. But then we were told that a couple years or so ago, Tim and Curly took a trip to new york for about a year. Thats where they recruited thier gang. They met up with Dally who intorduced them to Eden. Once she proved to the gang that she was tuff, by taking down a guy twice her size, they started respecting her. She would clean them up after brawls and take care of them altogether. So she was sort of like a den mother to them. They knew Dally called her Lunar becuase of her eyes, but then Curly gave her her street name, eclipse, cause he had seen her when she was really mad once, and her eyes had seemed to glow. So at fisrt they tried calling her lunar eclipse, but she wanted the names seperate. So it was Lunar, for Dally and everone else in new york, but Eclipse when she was walking the streets or in a fight or con.

After that most of the gang decided to sit on the front porch. Both gangs fighting with each other for practice. Eden was in her room and Pony decided it was now or never. He knocked on the door and she opened it for him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Pony asked.

"Talk." Eden replied letting Pony in.

**PONY'S POV**

There wasn't really any space in here. It was an old closet after all. So I decided to sit at the foot of the bed by the door.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Eden asked after a minute of silence.

"Umm, This is kinda wierd...but I kinda like you." I said blushing.

Eden looked at Pony as if to say, you-are-way-to-shy.

"I kinda like you to Pony, your an ok kid." Eden answered.

"Well, I mean that...I kinda like you...in a differant way." I said.

"Look Pony. I like you to, but i'm not really the dating kind y'know? I don't like getting close to people." Eden explained.

"Why's that?" Pony asked.

"Becuase...Becuase everyone who gets close to me dies or gets hurt. I don't wanna see that happen to you. It's just a crush, you'll get over it and things will go back to normal." Eden said.

I thought for a moment, as if coming up with a plan.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said.

"What?" Eden asked.

"You don't have to go along with it if you don't want." I said.

"Ok. What is it?" Eden asked.

"Think of something for me to do, anything at all." I said.

Eden thought hard for a moment, and not seeing the harm in making a challange she gave me one.

"You knock down three guys tonight in the rumble." Eden spoke.

"Ok, now if I do that you gotta go on a date with me. Just one and that's it." I said.

"Ok. You got a deal." Eden said shaking my hand on it.

This seemed to brighten my day. Pretty soon though it was time for the rumble. But before we left the house Eden had an announcement to make.

**GENERAL POV**

"Hey listen up!" Eden called.

Everyone turned to look at her going silent.

"They ain't gonna listen to a girl sweetie watch and learn." Tim said moving Eden out of the way very easily.

"Shut up Tim!" Eden said pushing him away making everyone laugh, including Tim and Eden.

"Ok. Now i'm gonna warn you all. If you don't wanna get hurt, don't hit me in the face. Alot of shit happens by accident, but accident or not, you hit me in the face and you won't like it. Got it?" Eden finished.

All the guys nodded and said yeah. Then Dally decided to take Eden aside.

**DALLY'S POV**

I pulled Eden inside real quick and let her know the score.

"Hey, look, no offense, but you ain't fighting." I said sternly.

"Excuse me? These are the assholes who did this shit to _me_! I'm fighting!" Eden said putting an emphasise on me.

"Please? I'll get the guy who did it to you and let you take a couple of hits on him. But I don't want you in that fight. Your hand is still in a fucking cast for christs sake." I said.

Eden watched me for a moment then sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"Fine. But don't tell the other guys alright? Not after my impressive speech." Eden smiled.

"Alright fine. Just stay in the back alright. No fighting." I repeated.

"Yeah yeah, oh, heads up. Your boy finally got the guts to come and talk to me." Eden said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really don't wanna go through with it. But I told him if he can take down three guys i'll go on one date with him. One. So no getting your damned hopes up. It might go well, it might not. we'll see. You don't get to decide. Just becuase your like a brother to me don't mean you get to call all the shots. Your just a like a brother to me, thats it. Your not my damn maker." Eden said playfully and walked to go with the rest of the guys.

I just sat there for a minute. Feeling angry and upset at myself and Ponyboy all at once.

"Just like a brother, yep, thats me. But at least I can always be near you with no one getting hurt this way." I said to myself.

**GENERAL POV**

"Is it just me or does this walk seem much longer then all the other times we've walked to the lot?" Soda asked seriously.

"It's like we're on death row or something." Darry voiced.

"You don't know what it's like to walk death row, when a three second walk takes you three hours...that is death row." Eden said walking smoothly past the Curtis gang, and the Shepard gang and into the lot.

Everybody looked at Eden now. Only those who had lived with her since she had killed her parents understood what she was talking about. She had not been put on death row by court or law, but by her paranoia. She had put herself on a death row that would last until she could forget about it and see she was in the right, she went a little overboard, but she was still in the right. She was guilty of all charges, but cleared and proved innocent in a court room. But she knew she was guilty. Everyday to her felt like the last long walk down to that chair that would end her life painfully. She always felt like someone would punish her for what happened one day.

When the socs finally showed up they did the usuall stand up and check out. The leaders went forward to talk to one another, which of course for the socs was Darrys old football buddy, and for the greasers, was Darry.

"No weapons, chains, blades, brass knuckles, none of that." Darry stated.

"Agreed." The guy nodded.

"And just letting you know, as a warning from her," Darry said pointing to Eden who was sitting on a rusty car hood. "If you want to be able to walk away from this...don't hit her in the face." Darry said.

"You got a woman, sorry, a girl fighting for you?" The guy laughed causing the socs to chuckle stupidly.

"She's here for her own reasons. Your boys should know that." Darry said maliciously.

"Whatever. Hear that boys? Greasy girl doesn't want her face ruined anymore then it already is." The guy called to his group and they laughed.

"Nice scar you got there grease girl. Don't want a matching set?" He called to Eden.

Eden, who had been looking at the ground, decided to look up. Once the socs caught a look at her eyes they all jumped a little. Not only were her eys shocking at first glance, but the scar that had formed from thenight we found her, made her look real tuff, and real scary.

"What in the hell?" Was all the leader managed to say.

"Listen to the warnings your given. It's good advice to keep your life." Eden said in a dangerous voice.

Even the greasers were a little shaken with her tone.

**DALLY'S POV**

I was itchin' for the fight to start now. I'd seen Eden riled up before, and just looking at her now gave me an adrenaline rush from hell. All the anger she had was now fueling me. But I will admit that tone, it wasn't new to me, but it made me remember to keep her the hell out of the fight. I wanted to just jump up and start the fight myself, hell we all did.

But we waited. The first move had to be made by the leaders. Us greasers weren't much for starting fights, but we sure as hell were for finishing them. It happened real fast, Darry's old buddy threw the first punch. It was started. Before I could even move though I felt hot breath on my ear saying,

"Thanks for trying to protect me." Eden's voice whispered but I heard it loud and clear.

Then I watched as her black hair whiped behind her and into the crowd of people already fighting, now I had to try and find her and kick some ass at the same time.

**Pony's POV**

At first a kid about my size came to me, but I knocked him down real quick. These socs were out of practice. They were easy to take down, but i'm not complaining.

"Two more to go." I shouted to Eden when I saw her not to far away from me.

She had just drop kicked a guy two sizes bigger then her to the ground. He was rolling over trying hard to breathe.

"Really?" She yelled back.

Three more guys came at her. I took down one of them, with a bit of a struggle, and she took down the other two like it was nothing. Hell, she was using the cast on her arm as a weapon. It wasn't technically a weapon of any kind, so she was still fighting fair.

"I've lost count." Eden smiled.

But something wasn't right. Eden wasn't acting like Eden. She was so...deadly. She was taking down guys left and right, we were out numbered. Everyone else was still on thier first guy, some on thier second. It seemed like Eden was taking on the remaining guys.

The fight went on a little longer. I was trying to help Soda and Two-bit with a guy that would not stay down or run. I looked over at Eden to see she had just punched one guy in the side of his face and he fell to the floor. Just as she was turning around the soc that I knew was the one to have raped her came around to her side and aimed a punch, before I could say anything she turned around and he punched her right in the face.

Now when I say everyone, I mean everyone stopped to see what was going to happen, even the socs and the guy that had punched her. As I looked at her I could tell something was definatly wrong now. Eden's eyes looked like that day at the Dingo, and they seemed to be getting brighter.

**Eden's POV**

The last thing I saw was a fist aimed at my face. I knew it was bound to hit. And sure enough it did. My world went black instantly. But I was still standing. I could see what was going on, but I wasn't inside of my body. I was off to the side, and everything was in freeze. I didn't want this to happen again. This is what happened the night I killed my parents. My dad slapped me and then everything went black. I watched as I killed my parents, but I wasn't me. I was standing in the doorway watching while my body went wild on it's own.

Suddenly I started seeing things, things I didn't want to remember. I saw my mom and dad beating me over and over again, and when they were through, leave me on the floor like it was nothing.

**(authors note, anything in _italic_ right now is her memory)**

_"Just keep your damn mouth shut and you'll get some food this week!" Dad spat out. _

_So I sat there and let him beat me to hell with the broom, getting all his frustrations out about work. Then everything went dark, and I didn't feel pain anymore._

What the fuck is happening? Why am I remembering this shit? But before I could control it, more waves of them came.

_I watched as my dad zipped his pants and walked out of the way._

_"I told you she was good for something. You want a go it's twenty bucks." My dad said to a few men in suits and ties. All of them looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I watched them pay, was brought into the pink room upstairs, and one by one, I layed there, while these starnge men had thier way with me. Too weak to fight, and knowing if I did fight, dad would throw me down the stairs again._

_I was thrown out into the rain again, I had yelled back at my parents and told mom about the little buisness dad had made out of me. She became so mad, then dad denied it, so she called me a liar and threw me out, with the instructions to not come back._

_"Hey Garden, how long you staying for this time?" Dally asked once I got to his house._

_I just shrugged, I really felt like crying, but I was always told it was a sign of weakness, and I would not be weak. I'd prove it one day._

_Dad had slapped me hard across the face. I had broken out of my closet and was on my way to grab some money and was caught, then suddenly I was watching as my body went wild, while I watched from the doorway. I saw myself stab his chest, then chase my mother slashing her here and there, and finally slashing her throat. I walked over to my dad propped up against the window._

_"Don't do it." He begged._

_"Now your good for somehting." I smiled wickedly, and just as the blade was above his head, I was suddenly in my body again, but the swing was too much momentum, and I couldn't stop it on time. I stabed my father through the skull, listening to nasty crunch, then watching him go limp._

_I watched from the sideline as my body went limp and I put myself in a trance._

_"This chick is easy. This is what you get for fucking with me doll." The guy sneered._

_I watched, horrfied, as this guy took advantage of me, enjoying every second of what he was doing, his buddies turning thier backs to watch guard. Halfway through he took out a blade and with each thrust he'd cut my body somewhere. Then when he was finished, he leaned close to my lifeless face, "You were great doll, i'll call." He sneered then kissed my moth hard, then I watched as his foot colided with my stomache, and suddenly I was in my own body again, feeling the pain of everything._

I was more then angry, I now felt blind rage and the need to beat someone with my bare hands until they stopped breathing. I watched now, everything still in freeze, and then...I was back in my body, about to face the guy that violated me, and I planed on taking out everything on him, everything bad that had happened to me, I would oin on him, and make him pay for it, all of it. And the first hit would not be with my casted hand, i'd get the lovely feeling of his falling body and broken jaw with my good hand.

**DALLY'S POV**

I looked at Eden for one second after the guy hit her, I knew it must have been him that raped her. I never told her I had known about that, only becuase I knew it'd upset her even more to know that I knew about it. But I couldn't bring myself to watch this guy get what he deserved.. I looked away. I wasn't able to protect her, and now I would have to try and save her from a huge mistake, and possibly herself.

**Pony's POV**

Eden went completely insane after that. It was only a second that she stood still. But once her eyes got so bright they looked like a neon sign, she went off. She tackled the guy that had punched her and started to hit him with so much force that he had a bloody nose in one hit. Bruises were already forming right after she hit. Some of the socs ran from us over to her and started to pull her off. We were about to get up and help when she yelled out to us.

"Stay away from her! She wants you to stay away!" She yelled throught the noise.

She was knocking people down with so much force. Kicking and punching, anything she could do. No one could touch her. A blind rage had come over her. I don't think she even realized what she was doing.

"We need to stop her." I said.

We really did. She had gotten back to the guy that raped her, turned him over, sat on his chest, and began to pummel him, each hit now was so hard that blood began to seep out of the pores on his body, mud mingling with his blood and wounds. It was raining heavily now and we all ran over to her and grabbed her. It took both gangs just to hold her so the socs could run away. She was still screaming and trying to fight. Before I could move she punched me right in the face and knocked me over. Then she stopped moving.

Everyone looked at her for a second. Her eyes seemed dazed for a second, and the brightness was fading. Then she blinked a few times and took a step forward. Everyone backed away from her as far as possible. Except for me and Dally, he looked real sad, like truely upset by this, and like he felt sorry for Eden. She looked around then held her head with one hand.

"Hey Dally?" She called out.

"Whats up kid?" Dally asked carfully edging nearer.

"I don't feel so hot." Eden said right before passing out.

Dally didn't hesitate for a second, he ran up and caught her before she could even touch the ground.

**Okay peoples, I hope you all like this. Now, I will ask you in this story, which is one chapter away from the finsih, for the next story, the sequel to this, The Valley of Eden, who would you like Eden to hook up with. Make a vote in your review in this chapter and the next chapter I will list two of the majority results, and then give you all the chance to vote for who it will be out of those two. Thanks everyone, and please review, even if it's just for your vote**


	10. memorys will never fade

**Okay peoples, here is the final and last chapter to the garden of misery. Sorry it has taken so long, I was going to update on christmas eve, but a friend of mine unfortunately ODed and died on that night. So please forgive me, I needed some greiveiing time, but now becuase of what has happened i've realised that lives too short sometimes, for some people, so I'm gonna finish this story, take a short hiatus, then continue on. Thank you all for your patience.**

_**this chapter is dedicated to Sasha R.I.P.  
**_

**chapter #9**

**memorys will never fade away**

**PONY'S POV**

Eden was brought to the house as soon as we could get her here. Both gangs stuck around to see what was wrong and if they could do anything for her.

"She gonna be alright?" Two-Bit asked.

"She'll be fine, she just blacked out is all." Tim answered.

"She what?" I asked.

"Blacked out. When someone goes through too many emotions or has a trigger pulled, a trigger being something that'll set them off, and it can be anything, for her it's getting hit in the face. But when that happens it's called blacking out. Your world goes black and you don't have control over your body, it goes into a blind rage. She blacked out. Whenever people are going through to many strong emotions at once thier mind blacks out. A differant personality comes forward and controls thier body, it gives them a really good adrenaline rush. But thier stuck somewhere in thier mind. When they come out of it they usually don't remember anything." Dally explained.

"Well lets hope it's that way now." I said.

Everyone nodded thier heads at that. Slowly one by one everyone left, and even though Eden was still asleep all of Tim's gang insisted on saying goodbye to her. They'd whiser something, kiss her forehead, then leave. It was kinda wierd to watch. But I guess this is what Eden's life was like before she met us. So it's something we'll just have to get used to.

"So she won't remember anything?" Soda asked.

"No, not a damn thing." Darry said.

We were all talking in really depressed tones.

"Should we tell her what she did?" Soda asked.

"No." I answered.

Both of them looked at me for a minute.

"Pony's right. lets just forget about it and let things go back to normal. But no more rumbles. I can't handle another one like that." Darry said.

We all went to bed after that. I stayed up just in case Eden woke up in the middle of the night. It was so wierd. Sitting omn the living room floor I thought about the events of tonight. I wondered if thats what happened to her when she killed her parents. Maybe she would remeber. What then? I guess I should try to get some sleep and worry about it in the morning. But the only place to sleep was the floor. I just stayed on the floor and fell asleep trying to stay awake.

The next morning I woke up to a blanket on me and Eden was still on the couch. I had a feeling she'd remember. But she didin't wake up that day, or the next, four days went by before anything happened at all.

**EDEN'S POV**

I opened my eyes feeling so drowsy. I felt like I had had way too much sleep, but it was light in the room from the sun, so I knew it was morning, maybe I'd had too little sleep?

"She's wakeing up!" I heard Soda yell from the next room.

Before I could even sit up Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Dally were all standing over me.

"Hey doll, how you feeling?" Darry asked.

"I dunno. Could y'all give me some space to think about that for just a sec?" I asked sarcastically.

"She's sarcastic, she's gonna be alright." Soda laughed.

I held my head as I became dizzy from just sitting up.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Four days now hun." Soda replied.

"What?" I asked.

There was no way he was telling the truth. Four days. I slept for four days? I guess he was right though, that would be the reason I felt so dizzy and too tired, not too mention hungry as all hell.

My stomach at that moment let out a growl that would scare a grizzly bear. All the guys looked at me. I put my hand behind my head and laughed a little.

"Hehehe, I think i'm a little hungry." I said.

This got a laugh out of everyone. They all went about making sure I was comfortable, and fed well. Just scrambled eggs though. They weren't sure what my stomach could handle after four days of no food. Even I was surprised when I only ate half of what little they gave me and called it quits.

For the next few days it was me and Dally on the couch, Dally wouldn't leave me for a second unless I had to use the bathroom, even then he was right outside the door. I knew he just wanted to make sure i would be alright. I recoperated pretty quickly though. I was walking around and doing chores after only four more days. I was eating normal again too.

But then, I couldn't take the guilt of what I had done. I remembered quite vividly what I had done. I was halfway in control of my body when it had happened. So I decided after the fifth day of being better to ask the guys a favor.

"Do you have anything to do today?" I asked Darry.

He looked up from his paper.

"No why?" He asked.

"Becuase...becuase I need you guys to leave at some point for at least an hour." I said.

**PONY'S POV**

There was something wrong. She didn't sound like herself. But Darry didn't take any notice, at least he didn't let it show.

"Why?" Darry asked.

"Just becuase." Eden answered.

"Thats not an answer." Darry stated.

"Look, i've never asked you for anything. Can you just do this one favor for me?" Eden asked.

Darry thought about it for a minute. "Yeah sure." He said.

I knew Darry only agreed becuase Eden looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I guess she just wanted some time alone. Who knows. All's I really know is that at noon we left the house. Me, Darry, Dally and Soda decided to go to the grocery store. We stood outside of the store.

"We don't need anything." Soda stated.

"She already stocked the house with food to last us a month." I said.

"Let's just...let's just take the long way home ok?" Dally said in a shaky voice.

Even Darry, Dally and Soda sensed something was wrong. When we left the house Eden gave us all a hug, which she had never done before. It was odd. The next hour passed by extremely slow. We walked around the store plaza twice then headed home the long way. Neither of us said anything. We were all thinking the same thing. What are we gonna go home to see?

We finnaly made it home just a little over an hour later.

"Eden? Were home." Soda called out.

We all knew he wasn't gonna get ananswer the minute we walked in. The lights were all off. The house was completely clean. Eden wasn't here. But there was a note on the table that read:

**_Hey guys,  
By the time you read this I will already be long gone. I have to go away for a little while. To clear my head and think. The place i'm going is gonna help me out alot. I might be there for a few years, but i'll come back. Thanks for letting me stay with you, and keeping me busy. Thank you Darry for letting me stay there for cleaning and cooking, it was the best job I ever had. Don't go lifting to much stuff, even superman has a weakness.  
And Soda,  
thanks for helping me out in a bad spot. That was really nice of you to bring me home, you didn't have to but you did. I could've died that night, but I didn't. No chocolate cake for breakfast, it's not a meal and it's not healthy. I don't wanna come home to a fat Soda.  
And Ponyboy,  
Thanks for watching out for me and watching over me. Here's some advice. The next time your watching someone cover yourself up with a blanket and try to sleep. You'll get sick if you don't. Keep your grades up in school. If I come home and your I.Q. dropped i'll beat it back in. _**

_**And thank you Dally,for being the best big brother a girl could have. I'm sorry, I know we just got reunited and all, but i'llcome home.  
Thanks to all of you guys again, and the gang. I'll see you later.  
Eden. L. E. Larka.**_

That was it. I handed the note to Soda who read it out loud for Darry and Dally. I walked to the closet that was made into her room and went inside. The bed and nightstand were still there. But all of her belongings from under the bed were gone. I opened the top drawer to the nightstand and found an envelope. It said **_TO: Ponyboy, From: Eden._**  
I opened it up to see another note inside. I shut the door, turned on the light and read:

_**Hey Pony,  
I thought you'd find this note eventually. You did what you said you would and took down three guys, I watched and kept count. You held up your end but right now I can't hold up mine. If your patient i'll pay up once I get back. I didn't bail on our bet. Dally always said you were a good kid and he was right. But don't sit around waiting for me to show up. It may take awhile. I wrote this letter mainly to let you know I didn't run away. I told you I never run away and I meant it. I never have and I won't start now. If I didn't leave I would be running away, i'd be running away from my past and into an illusion I created. But I don't run from anything or anyone. Don't tell your brothers or Dally yet, but when you guys left I first wrote these letters. Then I called the asylum. It's about fifty miles away from here. But I need to go and get help. If I don't I might end up hurting someone. And I don't wanna do that. I'll see you when I get out of the nuthouse. I hear they have rooms with paded walls. That should be fun to run into. Trying to make you laugh kid don't take it serious. Dally always said goodbyes are forever. So i'm not saying goodbye. I'll see you later.  
Eden. L. E. Larka.**_

"I'll see you later Eden." I said to myself. I folded the note and put it back in the envelope and hid it in my room. I never told Darry or Soda or even Dally that Eden turned herself into the asylum. But I never had to. None of us doubted she was coming back.

**FIN**

**So what did you think of the ending? Was it good? Did you like it? The sequel is already up and running so go off and read it. It's called the valley of eden. Until next time i'll see you later .**


End file.
